Innocence Of A Child
by La Madone
Summary: ' A new member is further added to the team. And not everyone seems to be pleased with the idea of having a new recruit. '
1. Charlie

_**A stupid idea that came to me.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except Charlotte.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**1. Charlie.**

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Skye wondered as she came running dowstairs. She could hear someone crying and screaming. She could hear glasses breaking into pieces. She could hear Jemma and Leo trying to calm someone down.

She ran to the lab and found Agent Coulson and Ward looking through the glass. "What the hell happened here?" She asked when she noticed that the lab was a completely mess and that Leo was on the verge of hysterics while Jemma was tring to calm him down.

"_She _happened," Ward said in a neutral voice, pointing at a small form in the corner of the room—which was actually a toddler who was trying to hide from Leo.

"I just wanted to do some test. I was nice and she— she broke everything in the lab—in _my_ lab!" Leo almost yelled because he loved his lab. His lab was like Lola to Coulson. Nobody touched Lola. Nobody touched his lab. Not even a four-year-old child. Especially not a four-year-old child.

"It's _our_ lab, Fitz," Jemma could not help but remind him with a riddiculous tiny smile. "And calm down, you're scarying her."

Skye had not taken her eyes off the toddler. "Who is she? Why is she here?"

"Her name is Charlotte Benson. SHIELD sent her to us because none other agent could take her of her," Coulson replied. "Most of them are on mission and the other ones aren't really fond of kids!"

"But why? Where are her parents? They were okay with SHIELD taking away their child?" Skye asked again. "It's not like I don't trust them—well I _don't_ but that's not the point. It's not about me—"

Ward cut her off.

"Her father died a few months ago and her mother tried to kill her, probably because of her skills," Skye froze. How could people even think about killing someone so innoncent? "Fornunately, SHIELD got her on time," Ward explained in a low voice and she could see he wasn't insensible to this. "She has a few skills which SHIELD is interested in. However, she seems to be too scared to let Fitz or Simmons touch her."

"Of course, she's scared," Skye said a bit harsly. "She doesn't know anyone. She must feel lost and you guys are trying to make some laboratory tests on her like she was an animal," Coulson and Ward looked at her surprised but she didn't wait for any answer.

She pressed the button and came into the lab. She quickly glanced at Jemma and Leo and gave them a don't-say-anything- look.

Skye walked slowly towards the toddler, not wanting to freak her out even more. She bent down in front of her and could see the remains of tears.

"Hey, Charlotte, my name is Skye," She gently said. The little dark-brown-haired girl had her arms around her knees and her chin put over them."Can I call you, Charlie? I think it's pretty and you're very pretty with your blue eyes. So can I call you Charlie?"

And Charlotte nodded and Skye could not help but smile. "How old are you, Charlie?"

Charlie showed her four fingers.

"You're four, huh? "She exclaimed, faking being impressed. "Woah, you're a very big girl, baby," Skye said reaching out to put away some Charlie's hair that had slidded in front of her eyes.

Sadness ran through the little girl's eyes. "Mama always says I'm very small and I'm bad and evil 'cause I breaked lots of things in the house."

Skye's heart ached. "Then your mama was wrong; because you're not bad and certaintly not evil. You're just a little girl, baby."

"But you just said that I was a big girl," Charlie replied.

And Skye smiled again. "Well, you're a big girl but you're my baby girl, okay?" The words had come out before she even thought them but she meant it though. Charlie nodded and Skye was glad that she managed to get the girl talked to her. "Charlie, baby, these people are my friends, "Skye pointed at Jemma and Leo who apparently had calmed down and then at Coulson and Ward. "Leo only wants to do some tests," He raised her hand and tried to smile but Jemma knew that he was capable to hold a grudge to a four-year-old child. "but I promise he's not gonna hurt you. Will you let him to do some tests?"

She shook her head. "He's mean."

"He is not, baby," Skye reassured her but Charlie threw her arms around Skye's neck and started crying. "I promise you he's very nice."

"I don't wanna," She cried. "Please, don't make me."

"Okay, okay, don't cry," Skye said and she got up. Charlie put her legs around Skye's waist while her arms were still around her neck. "Come on, you need to rest. It was a pretty rough day."

Skye walked out of the room. Confused, Ward and Coulson watched her.

"What are you doing?" May asked her, suddently appearing from nowhere. "SHIELD needs these tests."

"And they'll get them when they'll get them. For now, Charlie—"

"Charlie?" Ward repeated and Skye ignored him.

"Charlie's tired and Leo scared her. There's no way she's gonna let him touch her. We'll try again tomorrow." Skye said firmly to May. "And if she still doesn't want to. I'm not making her."

With that, she walked away with the child.

"Well, it looks like Skye have some maternal instinct," Coulson said with a tiny small on his lips. He was probably the only one who found this all situation funny.

Having Charlotte—well _Charlie_ on the plane was going to be very interesting.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Okay, should I continue ? Or stop right now ?**_

_**Please let me a review and tell me. I'm french by the way so I'm really sorry for any mistakes. **_

_**If you have twitter... follow me, my name is Mademoiselle_Dbr  
**_

_**I hope I'll see you soon ;)**_


	2. Can I stay with you ?

_**Hey guys, I'm very happy that you like the story. I wasn't sure about it but here we go with the 2nd chapter. I don't know if it's gonna to be a sort of romance story with Grant and Skye since I like them being friends. Anyway, I don't know yet but I just hope you'll stay with me whatever I choose.  
**_

_**I want to thank everybody for the followers and the favorites. And huge thanks to melodie568, Puckelberry4eva, jendallforever, ilikehats2, Guest, J, DJ Double T, Zack, Guest, Valkyrie. Your reviews mean the world to me :)**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes. I'm french I'm pretty sure I do make lots of mistakes.**_

_**Enjoy the update !**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except Charlotte.**_

.

.

* * *

**2. Can I stay with you ?**

* * *

"Aww, Skye being all maternal is just too sweet," Jemma exclaimed happily, almost clapping her hands. Leo just mumbled—probably still mad at Charlotte for having messed up _his_ lab while he was cleaning the mess. "Don't you think it's kind of sweet, Agent Ward?" she asked then.

The agent was currently leaning on the doorway, watching his two colleagues cleaning up. He wouldn't have minded helping them but Fitz had thrown him a glare which clearly said _do-not-come-into-my-lab-or-I-will-kill-you. _Not that he was afraid of Leo—far from it actually but he was already all hysterics. There was no need to give the engineer more reasons to get pissed.

"I think I still don't like kids," he replied, honestly. "They're sorta evil. They scream, they bite, they cry—Jeez, they could drive anyone crazy."

Jemma rolled her eyes. Men will be men. They could not notice cuteness itself even when it was right in front of them. "Do you think she's gonna stay? I mean it could be nice having her around for awhile and Skye would probably open up more."

"Personally, I wouldn't mind if she doesn't stay," Leo said from behind the table. He looked up and saw Jemma who raised an eyebrow at him. "But if she does, I'll be ok as long as she stays away from my—I mean _our_ lab." He finished up with a small smile.

Simmons turned back and looked at Ward.

"I don't know," he answered. "We're agents and we don't do normal. And that's what a kid needs the most—normality. And I don't think that we're the best to give her that."

Jemma agreed. "But she is not someone that we could call normal, right?"

"Sure, but she hasn't completely realized it yet." Ward said, softly.

* * *

Back in her room, Skye gently put the child on the bed and wiped away the rest of tears.

"Come on, no need to cry, " Skye reassured her, stroking Charlie's hair who was currently standing on her bed. "You're okay now," She quickly glanced at the alarm set on her bedside table where the red numbers showed 4:47 pm which it was relatively too late for a nap. But the little girl must certaintly be tired and trying to get her lay down could do no harm. "Maybe, you wanna take a nap?"

Charlie giggled and shook her head. "I'm not tired."

"Is that so?" Skye asked, doubtful.

"Huh huh," Charlie nodded quickly with a huge smile.

Looking at the child, Skye could not help but yield. "Alright, but then, tomorrow, you'll have to take a nap, okay?"

Charlie wholeheartedly agreed, reaching out for a lock of Skye's hair. "I'm staying with you then?" She softly said, her eyes pleading her to say yes. "Can I stay with you, Skye?"

Skye found herself loss at words. "I—Charlie—you, I mean I don't know, it's not up to me—"

Suddently, someone knocked at the door and Skye found herself fortunate to have a few seconds away from the child to put herself together.

"I'm coming," she quickly said and handed Charlie her phone. "Here, you can play with it. I'll be right back, okay?" The girl nodded, sitting down, her attention already on her new toy.

Skye went out and saw Coulson waited for her.

"How is she doing?" he asked while Skye closed the door but not entirely.

Skye glanced at the playing toddler and turned back to Coulson. "She looks fine. She's quite talkative when she's not scared."

"It looks like she trusts you," Coulson said, given her a very eloquent gaze. "She hadn't talked to anyone till you came. We didn't manage to get her to say just a small word and you did manage to make her talk. I'm quite impressed. I didn't think you were the type who gets along with children."

She shrugged.

"Let's just say that where I was I got used to having kids running around," Skye explained, not staring at him directly. "Most of the time I tried not to get attached to them because they always ended up leaving someday but sometimes, it was too hard not to. Kids are way too cute that you only want to hug them, and kiss the pain away I guess. Back then, I was _Skye The Big Sister_ till I ran away."

Coulson looked at her with his very serious eyes, and he knew there was something more, something that had made Skye so soft with children but he was not going to push her. She will talk about it when she will be ready.

Then, he just offered her a smile. A smile that said a lot like; see, you're not that damaged or see, I knew you could do great things.

"As long as she's here, she's under your responsability, am I clear?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded. "Yes, sir!"

She didn't mind keeping an eyes on the toddler—quite the contrary.

"I want you to try to ask her about her abilities," Coulson told her with a serious tone. "She apparently got some psychic skills. When Fitz tried to touch her, she got scared and the test tubes started flying around and breaking in the air."

"Is she a sort of telekinesist or something?" Skye moved her hands in the air. "She can move things with her mind and stuff like that ? That's just _too_ cool."

"We do think she _is_," he confirmed, bereaved that Skye found this—like she said_ cool_. "But there could be something else. She trusts you, so ask her."

"Okay, I can do that," Skye said, confident. Coulson nodded and was about to walk away when she stopped him. "AC, she asked me if she could say and if it was up to me, I would say yes right away. But it's not up to me, right?"

Sadly, Coulson said. "No, it's not."

Then, he walked away.

* * *

When she got back into her room, she noticed that Charlie wasn't playing on her bed anymore but she was currently standing on her tiptoes on a chair, trying to reach to the fluffy toy which had drawn her attention. However, she was very small for her age and her tiny arms would not let her grab the fluffly."

Skye smiled at the scene.

"Hey, baby, let me help you," she said and she grabbed the fluffy toy that was actually a fluffy pirate and handed it to Charlie. "His name's Jack."

Charlie held him tight and looked at Skye with a small pout on her lips. "Can I keep it, please?"

Skye faked to think about it, a finger on her lips and very serious expression on her face. "Sure, he was starting to get lonely anyway. I'm sure he could use some company."

"Thank you," Charlie said, wrapping her arms around Skye for a hug.

Charlie was _definitey_ a huggy person.

"You're very welcome, sweetie," Skye pressed her cheek against the top of her head and sighed. "Charlie, baby, we need to talk."

Skye bit her lips when she felt Charlie tensed against her body. "But I didn't do nothing. I wasn't bad, I wasn't evil. I promise I wasn't, Skye."

Panic ran through her veins and Charlie felt the familiar sensation that came to her everytime she was scared or upset. The door violently slammed and Charlie jumped. She put her hands on her ears—letting Jack the pirate falling down—when the doors of Skye's wardrobe began banging as well.

"I'm sowwy. I don't wanna do this. I can't make it stop," she cried, buring her head into Skye's neck who still hasn't let her go. "I'm sowwy."

Feeling Charlie's tears wetting her top, Skye simply held her tigher and planting a lot of kisses on her small head. "Shh, calm down. You're okay, just calm down, and it'll stop."

Eventually, Skye's sweet words calmed her down and she sniffled, rubbing her red eyes. "I'm sowwy."

"I know you are and it's alright. I'm not mad."

"Really?" Charlied asked, surprised.

Her mama was always mad at her everytime things like that happened.

"Yeah, really," Skye reassured her and she lifted Charlie from the chair and picked the pirate up from the floor. She put Charlie on her lap when she sat on the bed, her back leaning against the wall and handed Jack to Charlie. "Baby, I want you to talk to me. Do you wanna tell me when all of this has started?"

Charlie played with her fluffy pirate and leaned back against Skye's chest to get more comfortable.

"I don't really 'member. I know when Mama screams or when Mama beats me I'm very sad and the things just break. I tell 'em to stop breaking but they don't wanna listen," she stopped and what she said after that sound almost like a whisper because her voice got very low that Skye nearly had to come closer to hear her. "Mama said that's 'cause I got the devil inside of me and she tried to take it outta me with Howy water that she put in the baftub but I don't think it worked 'cause your friends came and Mama said I was still evil when they taked me away," she turned around and looked at Skye. "Can you take the devil out? I don't wanna it anymore. I don't like it. I think it makes me bad, Skye."

Skye smiled at her sadly. She touched Charlie's small cheek with her finger and felt her heart ached. Charlie smelt innocence, she shone innoncence and yet, she had already met people who only wanted to break that innoncence because she was different. Her big blue eyes shouted for love and all she had ever got was hate.

She put a soft kiss a Charlie's forehead.

"How did she try to get the devil out of you, baby?" Skye gently asked and Charlie bent her head. "You wanna tell me?"

Charlie shook her head, her lips trembling. "But I can show you."

Before Skye could understand what was happening, Charlie had her small hands on her cheeks and she felt her brain being filled with a lot of pictures. They were memories, but not hers, Charlie's.

She felt everything; Charlie's mother's loath and Charlie's fear. She could hear everything; Charlie's mother yelled at her daugther and Charlie begging her mother to let her go.

_"Mama, I don't wanna," Charlie cried but her mother wasn't listening. She had to do it. She had to take the devil out of her daughter. Because only the devil could break things only by thinking. Only the devil could make things fly in the air.__ She had to do it. For her daugther's sake. She couldn't love her daugther if she kept this demoniac thing inside of her. She could not. She will not.  
_

_"Shut the fuck up, Charlotte," she yelled at her. "I'm doing this for you. You're gonna get better then."_

_The little girl kept struggling while they came into the bathroom. Her mother stopped in front of the bathtub, full of Holy water. She could have felt bad for what she was about to do. She felt nothing. She felt numb._

_Charlotte felt her mother losing her grip around her but she tried to climb her way up her mom's body. Because she unconsciously knew what it was going to happen. And she was afraid. She was really afraid.  
_

_"Mama, there's too many water in there. I can't swim. I don't wanna. Don't make me. I'm scared," Charlie begged because she couldn't do anything else. Because she was too young to protect herself. Because the one who was meant to protect her ended up being the one hurting her to death.  
_

_In the bathroom, eveything started to move around, to fall down or to break. And this was something that her mother couldn't take_—_not anymore._

_"Mama?" she implored again but her own mother ignored her. _

_Her mom grabbed her and violently threw her into the water, making sure she had her daugther's head under the water all the time in order to drown the devil inside of her daugther. _

Skye snapped open her eyes and her hands instinctively lifted to her neck as if—for awhile—she had forgotten how to breath. She had felt herself drowing while she was living Charlie's memory.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," She said, engulfing the little girl in a big hug. Closing her eyes, she tried to push away that scary memory while inhaling the smell of Charlie's hair. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay," Charlie replied, trying to sound brave hidden in Skye's arms. She liked being in Skye's arms. They felt warm, they felt right, they felt safe. She liked them way better than her mama's arms which they were always cold and unsafe. "So you're gonna take it out so I can be a good girl?"

Skye rested her forehead against Charlie's and said."I don't need to take it out, Charlie. You got no such thing inside of you. You're a very good girl who has met wrong people and it's not gonna happen again. I promise you nobody's gonna hurt you again. I won't let it happen—you believe me, right?"

Charlie nodded, her small arms still on Skye's shoulders. "Pinky promise?"

"Yeah, pinky promise," Skye smiled, holding her pinky finger.

And Charlie hooked her own pinky finger with Skye's.

"Now, can I get another hug?" Skye asked and Charlie immediately threw her arms around her. She liked hugging Skye. Her mother never like hugs. But she did and so did Skye. Then, she knew she could like Skye. Besides, she already did.

"Skye?" She wispered in her ears. "Can I stay with you? I don't wanna leave."

Skye kissed her cheek and held her tightly before saying. "Yes, you can say with me, baby."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**So, what do you think ? Good or bad ? **_

_**I don't really know how often I'm gonna update because I'm going through exams and I should be studying, not being on ffnet. So I'm not making any promise but I'll try to update as often as I could.**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**Bye !**_


	3. A morning like no other

**_Hi,_**

**_This morning, I woke up and I said to myself 'today, I'm going to the beach' because hey, it's summer here! And I got ready, packed my stuff etc... and when I looked for the car keys I was like ... I don't have the car today, I don't have the damn car today._**

**_Then I was wondering, what's the point of having the driving licence if you don't have a car? Is there a point? I can't see any ! So I stayed home all day. I didn't even study a bit but for you guys, I wrote another chapter. If I screw my exam, it'll be your fault, huh. Just kidding :)  
_**

**_Thanks for everything. Thanks to ilikehats2, StardustOwl, melodie568, jendallforever, J, Blu3 Wat3rs, jellybean96, Zack, EleKat, Valkyrie, demi, and SummerElainee for the reviews._**

**_ They make my day ! You guys rock :) I still haven't got time to thank each of you personally and I feel really bad for that, really. I just hope I'll be able to do it eventually :/  
_**

**_Anyway, here chapter 3 :)  
_**

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing except Charlie._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**3 -_ A morning like no other._  
**

* * *

Skye's eyes cracked open at 6:17 am this morning. She was usually not a early bird—quite the contrary actually since she loved sleeping-in everytime she had the chance to. Though, she was getting used to waking up early due to the training session that she had with Ward practically every morning.

However, this night had been pretty rough that was the reason why her eyelids had decided to open _that_ early. She had not been able to stop thinking over and over about what she saw in Charlie's memory. All night, Skye had held Charlie who had managed to get herself on top of her, her small head resting upon her chest with Jack tightly hidden under one arm and her thumb into her mouth.

Sighing, Skye decided that it was time to get up. She tried to put Charlie carefully back onto the bed, not wanted to wake her up. The toddler stired a bit but didn't seem like she was about to wake up anytime soon.

Skye walked into the bathroom for a quick shower and got herself ready for her morning training. She put a small peck upon Charlie's cheek before she walked downstairs. She stopped by the lab where Fitz and Simmons were already working on God knew what.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi, Skye," Leo replied, not looking up from the microscope. "I didn't know you could wake up so early."

"Haha, I don't see why Ward says you're no fun. You do have a sense of humor," Skye mumbled.

Jemma smiled, apologetically. "Don't pay attention. He didn't sleep very last night. He's a bit grumpy," she had murmured the last words but he did hear them though.

"I can hear you, you know," he said, his eyes still on the microscope.

Jemma gently ignored him. "Are you okay?" She had noticed the small bag that had started to appear under Skye's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well either," she said quite frankly, a tiny smill along her lips. "I'm gonna train with Ward. If Charlie wakes up, could you tell her that I'm just downstairs?"

Jemma quickly nodded. "Sure, no problem. She's very a cutie."

"Yeah, she is. The cutest one." Skye confirmed, this time with a real smile that reached her eyes.

* * *

Charlie woke up with a start.

For awhile, she did not remember where she was and why she was here. Then, she felt Jack the pirate under her arm and she remembered Skye. She looked around and panic set in when she could not see the young girl. "Skye?"

Her lips were trembling when she got up and ran out of the room. She carefully held the rail as she started walking downstairs. She kept Jack under her small arm and tried her best not to cry. She was going to find Skye and everything would be fine.

Nonetheless, this plane was huge for a small child like her.

* * *

"Come on, Skye," Ward said firmly while she sighed heavily, tired of hearing him giving her orders. "You're not even trying."

She lowered her fists and glared at him. "I _am._"

"No, you're not," He directly contradicted.

She raised her eyebrowns. Was he really trying to play silly games with her?

"Okay, maybe, I'm not," she finally admitted. "I'm just tired, okay? I didn't sleep well and I—I'm just tired."

She let her sweaty forehead lean against the punchbag and Ward did not say anything for awhile. He knew she was going to open up eventually then he let the silence eat her a bit away.

"She showed me," Skye started but she did not look at him. She knew he had probably no clue what she was referring to but she also knew that Ward was not going to push her. "Charlie—she showed me when her mom tried to kill her. I don't know how. . . she got this thing and she could make me see—make me _live _her memories and it was _horrible_, Ward," Skye's voice broke at the last words but she was not crying. She had no strength to cry right now. "Her own mother tried to kill her whereas she is probably the cutest thing someone has ever seen and yet she could have died in the hands of her own mother—_her mama_," She added, her the mouth full of disdain.

She could feel Ward's eyes scrutinized her from behind but she did not feel like looking at him right now. She felt like she couldn't move.

"But she didn't," Ward breathed. "She's a fighter. When I got there. . . she wasn't breathing," Skye eventually looked at him. She wasn't told about this. She wasn't told that Ward was the one who had saved her from drowing. She wasn't aware how close Charlie was about to die before SHIELD got her. She didn't know that Charlie technically died before she was saved—because usually when someone stopped breathing that meant that person died. "She wasn't breathing, Skye—but she fought for her life and she came back."

"You saved her—" she said in one breath.

He nodded. "I did. But I couldn't have done it if she didn't fight. She's strong—_much_ stronger despite her smallness and I'm pretty sure that she's not gonna let some bad people get to her so easily."

She stared at him with her saddest eyes. "You know I've always been looking for my parents and then, when I think about it, maybe I was really better off without them. Look at Charlie, she had a mom and she tried to kill her—her _own_ daugther. I don't get it!"

He stayed quiet, unsered of what to say.

"Every parent isn't the same," He said in a low tone. "They probably got a reason. They didn't give you up for no reason. There's always a reason."

She lashed out with a fake smile. "Really, there's always a reason? What about Charlie? There's no reason for wanting to kill an innoncent child. Being scared isn't a reason, thinking is the right thing to do isn't a reason, being sick or crazy or angry or anything isn't a fucking reason. You got no_ fucking_ reason to try to kill a child," she ended up harshly.

And he did not add anything. Because he found himself agreeing with her.

* * *

Charlie was running as fast as her legs would carry her. This place was way too big and she knew she was lost. However, she kept running, making sure not to touch anything because she didn't want anyone to get mad at her if she ever broke something.

She felt herself running towards the lab and shyly walked into the room where two grow-ups were doing. . . _stuff_.

Jemma turned around when she heard very small footsteps and a smile draw itself upon her lips when she noticed the small toddler in her red pajamas, her dark brown hair falling upon her shoulders. She got off her chair, and bent down in front of the child.

"Hi, honey, you remember me? I'm Jemma," she smoothed down the little girl's hair. "Did you sleep well?"

Charlie nodded, relaxed when she noticed that Jemma wasn't going to hurt her and put her thumb back into her mouth. "I wan' Skye."

Leo who was very focused on his work hadn't noticed the presence of the child till now. His eyes went big and he almost cursed under his breath when he spotted her so close to him. "You," he pointed at Charlie. "I don't want you here. I don't want a little destroyer in my lab!"

Simmons was surprised."Fitz! Stop your nonsence!"

"I'm not a little destrower," Charlie yelled, offenced even if she didn't even know what it meant. "I am _not!_"

"Of course, you're not, honey," Jemma replied, shooting a disapproving look at Leo. "Leo didn't mean that, right, Fitz?"

He mumbled something that looked like an _of-course-I-did-mean-it_ before chewing a small. "No. . ."

"See, he didn't mean it. Come on," Jemma grabbed Charlie's small hand and led her out. "I'm taking you to Skye. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Charlie smiled happily and let herself guide by Jemma.

The chemist let behind her the lab and a Fitz who was decided to hold a grudge against a four-year-old girl. _Great!_Apparently, Charlie wasn't the only child on this plane.

* * *

Their training had started again.

Ward was watching his _pupil_ while she was hitting the punchbag with a strength he didn't think she had. Earlier, she was not doing any effort but then, she was actually beating the crap out of the bag. Ward was not sure if it was a good thing or bad thing but all he knew right now was that it was way passed their training session.

"Skye, you did good today, " Ward informed her, his arms crossed on his chest. "You can stop now."

But she didn't hear him because she wasn't listening. She kept hitting. Because she was mad. She was so so mad and she had to get all this angriness out of her. It was always better out than in. She knew that.

"Skye?"

She kept hitting.

"Skye, stop it now."

Her fists hurt. But she did not stop.

"_Skye!_ I want you to stop _now!_"

She was hot and out of breath but she kept hitting. She couldn't stop—did not want to.

"S-kkye?" It was Charlie's fearful voice that took her away from her trance and she looked up.

Jemma was protectively standing behind the toddler who was still holding Jack under her arm. She could distinguish confusion and panic on Charlie's face. Skye bit her lips and blinked a few times.

"Maybe I should take Char—" Jemma offered, seeing that her friend wasn't really okay right now.

But Skye cut off. "NO!"She said, nearly shouting at Jemma who looked at her strangely. Skye took a breath and tried again. "I mean—no, it's okay. I'm fine, I—I just got carried away, that's all."

She wiped the sweat away from her face and without a glance at Ward, she climbed a few stairs to be at the same level than Charlie.

"Hey," she said quietly, pressing the tip of her nose against Charlie's for an eskimo kiss. Physical contact with Charlie; that was what she needed right now— that was what could chase away her sudden angriness. "Did you sleep well, baby?"

Charlie just nodded absently, strangely looking at Skye's expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just think that I could use a hug right now, " she replied, putting a soft kiss on Charlie's little nose. "Could you give me that?"

Charlie giggled which warmed Skye's heart. Her small arms found themselves around Skye's shoulders and tightened around them. She buried her face into the crook of Skye's neck and made a funny noise. "You're all sweaty, Skye!"

This remark made Jemma laughed, Ward smirked and Skye couldn't help but smile too.

"Oh, well, I guess I should have a shower then, " she planted a few dribbling kisses on Charlie's face despite all her protests. "And then, we'll have breakfast, okay?"

Charlie grinned happily and Skye lifted the little girl from the stairs to hold her on her hips.

"Skye. . . Can I ask you a question?" Charlie murmured in her ears, not wanting anyone but Skye to hear her.

Skye frowed a bit when she heard Charlie's very serious tone.

"Sure ! Go ahead, I'm all ears, "Skye whispered as well.

Charlie's mouth came closer to Skye's ears as if she was about to reveal the world's biggest secret. "What's a destrower? Because I don't know what it is but I'm very sure I am not a destrower."

Skye paused for a second, thinking of what she just heard.

"Well, I'm not quite sure to know what it is either but I'm also very sure that you're not a destrower," Skye sincerely replied and Charlie found herself satisfied with the answer because she put her head back onto Skye's shoulder and let herself being carry away.

* * *

"So. . .what do you want for breakfast?" Skye asked, putting Charlie on a chair around the table.

"Cereals and milk!" she replied eargerly. "Please," she added politely.

Skye was searching through cupboards to find what she was looking for. She usually only drunk a coffee but they probably had some cereal boxes on this plane, hadn't they?

After several minutes of intensive searches, she finally managed to put a hand on a cereal box. Skye grabbed two bowls and filled them with cereals then with milks.

"Here we go," she placed the bowl down in front of Charlie who immediately grabbed the spoon and started eating her multicolored cereals. She liked the noise they did when she crunched into them so she giggled a few times during the breakfast.

Slowly eating her breakfast as well, Skye glanced a few times at the toddler sitting right in front of her. She took a huge sip of her own milk and moaned. She had forgotten how much she used to like drinking milk. She put her bowl down and Charlie, who was watching her the whole time, began to laugh out loud.

"What? Why are you making fun of me?" Skye faked not to understand but she was totally aware that Charlie was laughing because of the milk-moustache she got herself upon her upper lip.

"You're being funny," Charlie said, between two laughs, "You have stuff on your face."

"Where?"

"Here," Charlie pointed at the mark.

But Skye still pretented to have no idea what she was referring too.

"Just _here_," Charlie said again. Then, she got an idea. She also took a huge sip of milk and found herself having a milk-moustache upon her upper lip as well. "Here, it's where you have stuff on your face."

This time, it was Skye who burst into laugh. Charlie could definitely not get any cuter.

* * *

From distance, Agent May and Agent Coulson were watching the two girls laughing while eating their breakfast as if it was something they had done throughtout their whole life.

"You shouldn't have let her get attached that fast," Melinda May reproached Coulson, her arms crossed on her chest, her face wearing a hard expression. "The girl will have to leave eventually, you know that. SHIELD will take her away and a few crocodile tears won't stop them from doing so. They are not sentimental."

His eyes met hers, scanning her impassive face. "Why do I have this strange feeling that you aren't pleased with Charlie's presence on the Bus?"

"Children are weakness," She merely said, her eyes back on the toddler. "_She_ is a weakness and we can let ourselves have a weakness."

He shook his head. "Sometimes, strengh is mistaken for weakness."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pheew, long chapter, isn't it? I hope you got a lot to say about it. And Coulson is just so wise!  
**_

_**I still don't see the point of not having a car and I'm so not looking forward to taking my exam tomorrow morning. Just wish me good luck with a review.  
**_

_**Hope I'll see you soon!  
**_

_**Besitos :)**_

_**PS : Thank you Sonjia.**_


	4. Tests, powers and agreement

**_Hey,_**

**_Special thanks to the Guest reviewer who said she/he won't give up my story whatever I choose about Skye/Ward romance. Thank you. I'm counting on you now :)_**

**_Many thanks from Reunion Island, France to all of you. You guys are the best, you know that, right?_**

**_This chapter picks off where the last one left._**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own anything except Charlie._**

**_.  
._**

* * *

**4 - Tests, powers and agreement._  
_**

* * *

As soon as breakfast was over and the washing-up done, Skye brought Charlie to the bathroom for a nice shower.

The toddler—who had refused to have her nap yesterday—had almost fallen asleep in her own plat during dinner which was rather funny. However, by the time they had got back into Skye's room, the toddler was fast asleep on her shoulder and Skye hadn't heart to wake her up for a _before-going-to-bed-shower_.

She just had done her best make to put Charlie's pyjama without waking her—well not totally waking her up. Skye had heard her mumbled a few things before her head hit the pillow.

"I'm 'ot ti'ed—I don't wan' sleep."

But eventually sleep got the better of her and she fell asleep soon again.

Now, they were in the bathroom where Charlie didn't seemed to be inclined to get into the shower.

"Charlie, please," Skye said one more time, "Get into the shower."

The toddler pouted. "But I wanna bubbles. I can't have bubbles in the shower. How come you don't have a baftub? I wanna a baftub. I so love bubbles."

"Well, that's a good question to ask AC," Skye pointed out and gently pushed Charlie in the shower. She turned on the lukewarm water and held the shower head above of Charlie's small body and the toddler immediately start giggling.

"It's tickling," she giggled again.

Skye smiled and grabbed the shampoo bottle. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so," she told to Charlie before putting a zest of shampoo into her palm and starting to wash Charlie's hair. Then, she rinsed her hair. She repeated the action a few times till Charlie got bored.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Charlie asked, her eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

Skye made sure there was no more lather left in her hair—hair that was by the way pretty long. "Yep, you can open them now."

Then, Skye helped her to soap. While Charlie was taking care of the part that she could actually reach with her tiny arms, Skye took care of her back. All the time, Charlie hasn't stopped laughing and she would have almost jumped in the shower if Skye hadn't told her not to, afraid she might slip and hurt herself.

Skye thought she might get used to doing this every morning.

* * *

So far, things have been pretty easy, Skye thought.

But, She also knew that it wasn't goint to last long because she had to get those stupid tests done on Charlie.

She sighed heavily and lifted an all dressed Charlie from the bed and walked downstairs, towards the lab.

* * *

"So. . ." Skye asked as she set Charlie down on the table in the lab who sat there quietly, holding Jack against her chest. "What do those tests involve?" She turned to her friends. "Nothing dangerous, right?"

Jemma approached, holding a few samples in her hand.

"Nothing dangerous," Jemma reassured her. "Just some blood samples. We have to send them to SHIELD's lab," she gently patted Charlie's head who was looking at her with these big blue eyes of hers. "Sorry, sweetie, can I just borrow your arm for awhile?" She took Charlie's little arm to put a small elastic around it and then, she desinfected a tiny area on it. "Fitz, could you bring the syringe please?"

Leo did what he was told so and stayed a few step backward from them as if he was afraid of Charlie.

"Hold on tight, sweetie," Jemma said softly, holding the syringue. "It's gonna hurt a little bit."

But Charlie started shaking her head and tried to take her arms out of Jemma's grip. "No, no, no, I don't wanna, " She screamed. "Skye, I don't wanna, I don't wanna. It's gonna make me said nasty things. It's gonna make me stop moving. I don't wanna say nasty things, Skye, I don't wanna stop moving. I don't wanna."

Charlie struggled harder but Skye came closer and tried to comfort her. She used her thumb to wipe away the small tears and stroked her pink cheek. "Baby, what are you talking about?"

"My dadda—" Charlie hiccuped and sobbed. "My dadda had things like that and when he taked 'em and putted 'em in his arm , he was all weird and said nasty things that were bad and then, " Charlie sobbed even harder. "Then, he falled down and he wasn't moving. I asked him to get up and to move but he didn't listen. He didn't wanna to move anymore. He was cold and didn't move. . ."

Skye and Jemma had still their hands on Charlie's when the flashback struck them.

_"WHERE IS IT, CHARLOTTE" A tall man screamed and Charlie sank deeper under the bed. "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, CHARLOTTE, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IT?"  
_

_Charlie put her hands on hears, trying to block the screams. She hated it when he was screaming._

_"I dunno, I didn't touch it," she cried. She really didn't. She had never touched his syringues. Never, ever. She heard his footsteps in the stairs and she knew he was coming for her. _

_His eyes were blurred and he was having a hard time to catch his breath, feeling like his heart was about to explose or something because it hurt too much. It shouldn't be able to hurt so much. He needed his syringe right now. He needed his drug then he would be just fine._

_Angrily, he walked in Charlie's room and bent down, looking under the bed to find his frigthened daugther violently shaking with tears on her face._

_"CHARLOTTE, GIVE IT BACK!"_

_She backed away, further. "I don't have it. I promise."_

_"LITTLE BITCH_—_I," He stopped screaming because he didn't feel well. He actually felt really bad right now. He laid down on the floor and gasped for air. He was all sweaty and yet, he felt cold_—_like he was about to die. "Fuck, Charlot_—"

_Charlie looked at him. She was scared__—scared to move, to get closer to her dad but she knew something wrong. She never saw him look so badly. She didn't really like seeing him like that. "Dadda?"_

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, "He muttered, his hand on his chest. It fucking hurt. This shit fucking hurt. "I need my stuff, Charlotte. I need it right now. I—don't feel fine, Daddy doesn't feel fine, baby. . ."_

_He couldn't breath anymore. It hurt too much. He was about to die, right there, on the floor, in front of his daugther. What a great way to leave this fucking world!  
_

_"I don't know where they are. Mama taked all of 'em but I don't know where she putted 'em. I promise," she said when she crept closer to her dad. She didn't like his voice. It was too slow, too low. She couldn't hear him very well. "I promise, Dadda."  
_

_". . . Kay. I believ' . . . you." He managed to say between two difficult breaths._

_Then he closed his eyes and he stopped breathing_—_completely. But Charlie didn't know that. She was way too young to know about death. She was way too young to face this kind of things. Death was a thing for adults. She was too small, ridiculously small to be an adult. The world was still too big for her.  
_

_"Dadda, you gotta move, " Charlie said, slowly after a few seconds. "You gotta move 'cause Mama doesn't like when you sleep when the sun is still in the sky." _

_She shook his body with her small hands._

_"Dadda, can you move, please?" Charlie asked politely. "Can you get up?"_

_But nothing happened._

_"Dadda, I said please," Charlie said, through her tears that had started to fall again. "Please, you gotta move or Mama's gonna be really mad."_

_No answer._

_"You really gotta move Dadda. You gotta get up please. . ."_

_She just waited. And waited. And waited. But nothing changed. Eventually, she put her hand on his chest and fell asleep on him, not realizing that his heart wasn't beating anymore._

"Oh my god," Jemma gasped, bumping into Fitz who had come closer when they got into their trance.

He looked at her, confused and then, at Skye who had already pulled Charlie in her arms. "What just happened?"

"Did she—did she just show me _her memory_?" Jemma asked, incredulous.

Skye just nodded.

"That's impossible," Leo said. "I mean, she can do that?"

Skye put soft kisses upon Charlie's hair. "Trust me, I already lived this stuff twice and she really can do that."

"That's—"

"—incredible" Jemma finished for him.

He agreed with a nod.

"No wonder why SHIELD wants her," Leo added then.

Skye tried to ignore his comment but the words kept echoeing in her mind. _SHIELD wants her_. She turned back to Charlie. "I'm sorry baby—for what happened with your dadda, and everything. But I promise that Jemma isn't gonna hurt you. She just needs a bit of your blood and then you'll be okay. You just close your eyes and hold my hand, okay?" Charlie nodded, putting her back against Skye's chest. "You're the bravest girl in the blood, you know that?"

"The besterer," Charlie replied.

Skye smiled. "Do it quickly," she said to Jemma.

The chemist complied and after a few small tears, the samples were full of blood.

"You were very courageous, baby," Skye whispered, proudly. "I'm proud of you."

Her mind wandered away. SHIELD wanted her. The words were dancing in her mind. They couldn't have her. She wouldn't let them.

* * *

"Charlie, baby, go play with Jack on the couch for awhile, will you?" Skye asked gently. "I'll come play you in a sec for now I have to talk with Jemma and Leo, alright?"

"You're gonna come, huh?" Charlie demanded. "Promise?"

She put a tiny kiss on her forehead. "Promise, little pumpkin."

More falling than jumping off Skye's lap, Charlie ran out of the room, leaving the three adults alone.

"But we haven't finished yet," Leo complained but Jemma gave him a glance which meant _be quiet_.

A silence set in. Skye didn't know how to say what she wanted to say.

Jemma was the first to speak. "Whatever you're gonna say—

"—it's _no_." Then, Leo ended up.

"But you don't even know what I was about to say," Skye protested.

"You were gonna ask us not to sent Charlie's files to SHIELD!"

"Oh-_kay, _you did know what I was gonna say which it's creepy, by the way," Skye admitted. "But you can't do that. Charlie is special—"

"Yeah, she is!" They said at the same time. The two scientist couldn't agree more.

"—she's special," Skye repeated. "And she's powerful. She can move things with her mind and she can project her memories into our mind. But she's also just a little girl and a great little person but SHIELD wants her powers—_not the person she is_. They're gonna take her away and I'm sure as hell they won't treat her as well as I'm treating her—as well as _we_ are treating her guys!"

Jemma didn't really like what Skye was asking them.

"Skye—"

"Please, guys," She almost begged. "It's not for me, it's for _her_. She's a sweetheart, you don't want SHIELD to ruin her, right?"

Leo glanced at Jemma and said. "I'm not gonna lie to them. I don't want to lose my job."

"I know," Skye said quickly. "I don't either. I just don't want SHIELD to come here and take her with them like she was a dog or something. She deserves more than that, don't you think?"

A sort of silent conversation happened between Fitz and Simmons and then, they looked back at her.

"Okay!" They said, once again, at the same.

Skye was shocked. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Leo replied. "We're gonna write down a file, an uncomplete one. _Kind of_. A file that doesn't give SHIELD reason to come here anytime soon."

Skye sighed with a relief. "Thanks guys. It means a lot. If anything goes wrong, I'll take all the blame."

"We hope you will," Jemma said, before bitting her lips. "Sorry, I _panicked_."

Skye smiled and thanked them again. She even hugged them—_because Charlie turned her into a huggy person_—and went out of the lab. She had a child to play with after all.

Jemma looked at Leo, "You are aware that we're gonna have to lure the ennemy?"

Ennemy. SHIELD was the ennemy._ Sort of_. He could do that. Yeah. He could do that.

"Yeah, I know," He replied. "Let's lure the ennemy."

They really hoped that Skye knew what she was doing. They had placed their confidence in her and she'd better not break their trust.

* * *

What Skye saw when she got into the sort of living room amazed her.

Charlie was currently standing in the middle of the sofa, her hand in the air and her eyes fixed on the ceiling. With the top of her fingers, she was making fly a paper airplane. And the more Charlie giggled, the higher the airplane flew.

"Oh my god, Charlie, that's. . ." Skye started, unable to find her words.

Charlie, who hadn't heard Skye enter in the room, jumped and the airplane fell down.

"I'm sowwy," she immediately apologized, afraid that Skye would be mad at her after what just happened. Her mama's voice suddently echoing in her ears. _Don't make paper airplanes fly. Don't make anything plane or I swear I'll beat the crap outta of you._

"Why are you apologizing for, baby?" Skye crossed the few feet between them and lifted Charlie in her arms. "That was so cool, really amazing. You should be proud—not ashamed."

Charlie bent her head. "Mama doesn't like it when I do that. Even when I promise not to break something. She beats me when I do that," she looked up with her pretty white small face and her tiny pink lips, "Are you gonna beat me?"

Skye felt her heart break at the question.

"Never ever, baby!" She promised and then, she blew a raspberry kiss on the toddler's cheek who immediately started to giggling. These giggles warmed Skye's heart and gave her some hope for Charlie—for herself.

They haven't noticed it but around them, the paper airplane has begun to fly again.**_  
_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_I have a lot of doubts about this chapter. I think it is weird and I think there are a lot of mistakes (I'm too tired to track them down) :/  
_**

**_Just tell me what you think. Even if it bad—especially if it's really bad. I'm looking forward to reading your reviews in the morning!  
_**

_**Bisous :)**  
_

_**PS: **_**_And one good advice, do not ever drive when you're tired (and you're 19), especially at night... It could be very dangerous!_**


	5. SHIELD's credit card

**_Thanks everyone for the reviews and the alerts!_**

**_Same guest: Hum, let me tell you something... you're the bestest. I still don't know about Skye/Ward romane (looks like I'll never know) but you're still the bestest :D_**

**_I'm pleading guilty for any mistakes. I'm just a poor french girl who hates reading through what she just wrote (and yet, I should)!_**

**_Disclaimer : Nothing belongs to me except Charlie._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**5 - SHIELD's credit card.  
**

* * *

"Woah," Charlie said when they walked into the mall. "It's reeeeeeeeeeeally big here."

Indeed, the commercial center—_South Coast Plaza in Los Angeles_—was something that could be described as _big_—even huge. The place was inexplicably enormous and anyone could easily get lost, let alone a four-year-old child.

Skye let go of Charlie's hand and bent down to speak to her. "Charlie, as you can see, this place is very very big and we certaintly don't want to lose you," she winked at Jemma who smiled back at her, "So I don't want you to run away. You never let go of my hand or Jemma's and you don't talk to strangers. Got it?"

Charlie silently replied her by reaching out for holding Skye's hand. Skye gave her a quick peck on her soft cheek and got up. She quickly glanced around, trying to figure out where to start off.

"Maybe, we could begin with buying a car seat because I'm not planning on getting arrested today for not having a car seat for a four-year-old child," said Jemma in a very long breath."

Skye nodded, totally agreed. "Yep, sure, great idea!"

"Do you have enough money?" Jemma asked with hesitation.

Then, with a very huge smile, Skye took out of her pocket a shining golden credit card. "Coulson gave me SHIELD credit card!"

"You're kidding me," Jemma said with huge eyes. "No way! You can't be serious!"

Skye shook her head. "I'm very serious and all I can tell is that SHIELD bank account has a lot of _figures_," she had wanted to check it out to see about how much she could spent into shopping—without having SHIELD getting all crazy about money— but she had been surprised and shocked that SHIELD had probably as much money (if not more) as there were people in China. "I'm so gonna have fun," she said and then started walking, still holding Charlie's small hand.

It was time to spend that money that she didn't have.

* * *

The car seat had been relatively easy to pick.

Not wanting to carry it along with them during their shopping time, Jemma had gently agreed to install the car seat right away in the SUV.

Waiting for Jemma to come back, Skye and Charlie sat on a bench. Charlie had pressed her head against Skye's side which permitted the young girl to play absently with the toddler's hair.

Charlie looked up. "Skye, can I have an icecream?"

"Well, it's still a bit early for an ice cream. But you can get one later, "Skye said, offering a smile. "I promise."

Jemma chose this moment to come back. "So, here we go again. Charlie, are you ready to get a lot of cutie pink dresses?" the chemist asked excitedly, lifting the toddler from the bench.

Charlie giggled and shook her head. "I don't like pink."

"Oh, well, we'll find some other colors then," Jemma concluded and smiled.

Skye followed them towards a kids clothes shop and she had the strange feeling that clothes shopping with Charlie wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Saying that clothes shopping wasn't going to be easy was an understatement. Clothes shopping turned out to be harder than it was supposed to be. It must certaintly be because Jemma seemed to be inclined to buy Charlie every dress she could find on her way and certaintly because Charlie—_from her part_—was inclined to refuse to try on every dress that Jemma proposed her.

"Charlie, be nice and try the blue one on, please," Jemma tried for about the twentieth times this day. "It will match with your pretty blue eyes."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Nope."

Jemma sighed, giving up. "I could use some help," she said to her colleague who hadn't stop smiling once during the whole mini argument.

Skye looked at Jemma apologetically. She knelt so that she was eye level with Charlie. "Charlie, baby, do you like dresses?"

Charlie shook her like Skye was excepting her to do so. The toddler hadn't stopped making faces at any dress.

"Why didn't you tell us? It's okay if you don't like something, you know. You could have just told me," Skye informed calmly, not wanting to get Charlie thinking that she was angry because she wasn't—not all.

"Cause I didn't wanna you to get mad," Charlie answered, looking down at her feet. "Mama always gets mad and beats me when I say I don't like something."

Skye heard something that looked like a gasp excaping from Jemma and for awhile she froze, feeling so sorry for the girl in front of her. She pulled Charlie in a tight hug who at first seemed tensed but she hugged Skye back when she realized that Skye wasn't going to beat her.

"Charlie, I'm never gonna hit you because you don't like something," Skye said as she pulled away, looking at Charlie straight into her eyes. "I'm never gonna hit you for misbehaving or anything. I won't hurt you, okay?"

Charlie nodded, bitting her lip. "Sowwy."

"No need to be," Skye held her again and got up, placing the child on her hips. "So what do you like to wear? Because you have to buy some clothes, baby! So from now, you can choose anything you want. It's on SHIELD anyway."

"I wanna a Iron Man t-shirt," she exclaimed, clapping her small hands. "Cause he's very cool."

"Yeah, you're right," Skye agreed. "He's much cooler than spiderman."

Charlie giggled. "Spid'man wears panties."

At the last comment, Skye couldn't help but laugh. "You're so right. He's totally uncool with his panties," she turned to Jemma. "I'm gonna take her to the boys departement to find her Iron Man t-shirt but you still can choose some girls stuff for her as long as it's not pink and she doesn't see you," she indictated to the chemist in a low voice that was more like a whisper.

Jemma appeared to be a bit disappointed. "But what about this cutie pink dress? It would suit her _so_ well."

"Jemmaaaaaaaaa. . ." Skye said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say!"

"Perfect!" Skye said and turned her attention back to Charlie. "Iron Man t-shirt, here we come!"

* * *

Shopping with Charlie was getting less stressing.

While Jemma was taking care of picking some dresses, skirts, and a few sets of jeans and short, Skye had chosen several superheroes t-shirt and plain tops. Skye didn't mind buying boy things for Charlie though she was a very pretty little thing and it would have been nice to have her wearing some dresses. But Skye was herself a tomboy when she didn't feel obligated to wear dresses or skirts, then she wasn't going to make Charlie wear something she didn't want to.

Afterwards, they ended up clothes shopping by buying Charlie two pairs of converses; black ones and blue ones since Charlie had specified that blue was her favorite color.

They stopped by the bookshop, thinking that giving Charlie some coloring books or even simple books—even if she couldn't read yet—would be good for her. And obviously, they had bought a superheroes book for her.

This girl and the superheroes. . . it was a very strong love story.

* * *

For lunch, Charlie had steack and chips while Jemma had odered a salad and Skye had prefered pasta. During lunch, Skye hadn't failed to notice that Charlie had rubbed her eyes a few times, which meant that she was getting tired.

"You tired, baby?" Skye asked, caressing her cheek.

Her elbow on the table, her another cheek pressed on her palm of her hand, she nodded. "I don't wanna do shopping anymore."

"Sorry, baby, but we still have stuff to buy for your bedroom and you'd like to have some new toys, right?"

But Charlie was getting frustrated and she crossed her arms, pouting. "But I don't wanna. And you said that I can have an icecream. You promised me!"

And some tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Skye knew Charlie was actually throwing a small tantrum but she didn't like seeing the toddler so upset. Noticing her friend's distress, Jemma decided to help her out.

"You know what, I'll do the rest of shopping on my own," she offered and raised a finger when Skye was about to protest. "I have two nephews and one niece and I know what to buy—don't worry, I won't buy anything pink. I won't forget to buy some toys which won't be dolls with dresses, I promise!" she said directly to Charlie whose eyes were still shinning with fresh tears.

"You're gonna get me an Iron Man doll?" Charlie hiccuped, her eyes full of hope.

Jemma smiled with a nod. "If I can find a Iron Man doll, I'll buy if for you." she looked at Skye. "I'll met you back at the car. You'll have time to get her her ice cream and I'm pretty sure she'll be fast asleep before we get back on the Bus."

"Thanks, Jemma," Skye said when the chemist got up, getting ready to go buy the few last thing

"It's really no problem. But I know a girl who is really impatient to get her icecream." She pointed at Charlie who still had her arms crossed.

She may be mad but she wasn't any less cuter.

"Right! Come on, baby," Skye lifted the child from the chair, certain that Charlie wouldn't want to walk anymore and put enough money on the table for lunch they just had.

"I'll see you guys later," Jemma said.

"See ya."

"Bye, Jemma!" Charlie said, waving the ginger woman goodbye.

And both of women went into different directions.

* * *

Skye had spotted a park where _fortunately_ an icecream-seller who situated at the entrance. They had asked for two chocolate cones and Charlie even got a cherry on the top of hers.

They were now sitting on a bench, listenning to the passer-bys, the running children and the possible birds. When Skye ate up her cone, she closed her eyes and appreciated the soft sensation of sunshine upon her face. It felt nice. She felt happy.

As for Charlie, she was slowly and proprely—which was outstandingly impressive for a child—eating her icecream. When she was done, she turned her face to Skye who gently wiped her mouth with a handkerchief.

Not liking the bench anymore, Charlie crawled upon Skye's lap and her arms immediately went around the toddler's middle to pull her closer. "You okay, baby?" Skye asked, kissing the top of her head.

Charlie merely nodded, playing with Skye's hands. "I don't wanna my mama to get me. I like staying with you."

Charlie's sincerety made Skye's heart tremble.

"She's not gonna get you," Skye said, her cheek resting upon the top of the child's hand. "Nobody's gonna get you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I won't let it happen. Your mama or anybody else won't touch you. Never again, " she added. "Pinky promise. And I like having you around too. I'm not gonna let you go that easily."

A silence set in and Skye wasn't sure if Charlie was still awake or not.

"Skye. . ." Charlie said then, looking up at Skye with her hopeful eyes. "Are you gonna be my new mama, now?"

Suddently, her mind went blank and her mouth dry. She wanted to say something—anything but clearly, her mind wasn't cooperating very well and she didn't trust herself if she spoke right away. So, she took a few breath before talking.

"Listen, baby, I'm not—I mean, I'm damaged and somehow, I don't know if I can be fixed and you—you need a mom who isn't break or damaged. You need a good mom—someone entire and I don't think that I can be that person," she said to Charlie who dropped her head, disappointed. "Because I never got a mom, or a dad or anything. I never got that—" her voice broke and she felt tears swelling up in her eyes. Charlie looked up once again, surprised to see Skye crying and she didn't like it. She _really_ didn't like it ". . . and I don't know how to be a mom, baby! I'm sorry. . . I'm really sorry!But I know how to be a big sister, you know, where I used to live I was Skye The Big Sister," she smiled a bit at the memory. "You will let me to be your big sister?"

Charlie turned on her lap, putting her small palms upon Skye's cheeks. "I never got a sister before," she said, her blue eyes drowing into Skye's. "I think I'd like that. 'Cause I'd get the besterer sister ever."

"You mean _bestest_?" Skye asked, smiling through her tears. "I can be your bestest sister?"

"Yes, you can be my besssstest sister. I think that's so much cooler than a mama," Charlie replied, putting a huge kiss on her new sister's nose and settled back against Skye's chest. A few minutes passed, letting Skye put herself together once again. Skye saw Charlie put her thumb in her mouth and she already anticipated what Charlie was about to say.

"I wanna go now, Skye," the toddler informed, tired.

Skye took her in her arms and Charlie's head immediately put itself on her shoulder and her legs around Skye's waist.

"Told you, you'd have a nap today," Skye said, chuckled.

"No nap, no nap, I don't wanna. . ." Charlie protested, fighting to keep her eyes open but her eyelids weren't listenning. She fell asleep quite quickly which didn't surprise Skye. The young hacker slowly walked back to the car, certain that Jemma was already waiting for them.

She let out a satisfied sigh.

Today, she got herself a little sister whom she was already strongly attached to—even though she has known the toddler since less than a week. However, there was something about Charlie—something that told her to protect the girl no matter what. And she will. Because Charlie was her family now—Charlie has become all she ever had.

Skye felt like the void that had always been present in her chest was starting to fill itself up.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Okay, no Mama Skye but Sista Skye for now. Just for now (at least I think) don't hit me! :D  
_**

**_Well, anyway, let me a few reviews. It just takes a few seconds to write it! The more I get, the faster I'll update. Plus, the next chapter is almost done. So it's up to you. Give me lots of review!  
_**

**_Bises, love you all :)_**


	6. Hold me - Part I

**_Thanks to TridenOwl, Valkyrie, SparkyGirl123, Guest, ilekehats2, Zack, Andromeda and Same guest for the reviews :D_**

**_Thanks for the alerts as well._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Guest : Sorry for dissapointing you. But for now, it's just Sister Skye. I'm thinking about changing that later on. Thank for reviewing :)  
_**

**_Zack : You may not be the one to write long reviews but each review you have left is really appreciated :) Thanks a lot.  
_**

**_Andromeda : A hell of review you wrote here. I thank you a LOT! You review warmed my heart and you can't even imagine how your sweet words made me feel much better. You made me feel like I was doing something special with this story ! And I think we both think the same way that's why you understand why I wrote what I wrote. By the way, I'm glad to know that you would choose Charlie over Ward haha! You're the amazing one!  
_**

**_Same Guest Again : Haha, my bestest girl! I hope I'll get a name eventually. I'm glad to see that just like Andromeda, you understand why I put Sister Skye for now and not Mama Skye... otherwise it wouln't be credible enough. Charlie's obssession for Iron Man is because I'm fan of Tony Stark haha he way too funny. And Spiderman is riddiculous with his panties. About 'bestest', I don't know if the word is in the dictionnary but it should. This word is awesome just like wonderfulness lol Thank you again for reviewing and sticking with me so far ;D_**

**_Disclaimer : Nothing belongs to me._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**6 - Hold me - Part I**

* * *

A routine has stelled in on the Bus.

Indeed, the passagers were getting used to having the toddler around and most of them had accepted Charlie. Jemma saw as a doll that she must dress every morning. Leo was still holding his grudge against her but somehow, her cuteness was growing on him and he eventually yielded and let her come into the lab. Ward found her funny when she said she didn't like spiderman because he wore panties. Coulson fell in love with her passion for superheroes. As for May, she might be the only one who didn't really get along with the child—as far as, she hasn't really talked to Charlie; except when it was about telling Charlie not to touch anything or not break anything.

Not quite the conversation that a toddler would enjoy.

Appart from the superhereos, Charlie was becoming obessed with a new game; battleship. Sure, she had no clue how to actually play it but every time, Skye played it with Ward, she found herself sitting on Skye's lap and watching them. Each time it was Skye's turn, her sister would murmur what she had to say in order to win. And at the end, they were always winning—which was her favorite part of the whole game.

Ward was never really happy about it because he always made funny faces and Charlie always giggled and Skye chuckled.

Yes, Charlie loved playing battleship.

* * *

"Every decision you make from here now has consequences," Ward said, in the most serious tone ever. "Be warned, the kiddie gloves are off."

Skye looked at him, trying hard not to smile. She murmured the informations to Charlie who was already laughing, happily. They were going to win. They always did.

"G 7?" Charlie said, proudly as if she had done this all alone.

He sighed, frustrated. "Hit!"

"Yeah!" the girls exclaimed.

"So explain me again what it has to do with my training," Skye said to him, eating a crisp.

He shoot her a glance. It was the fourth time she asked him that. "It's important to every SO to evalute their students' thought processes. . ."

"Hmmm. . ."

". . . and I like board game," he added quickly. "B 10?"

"Nope!"

"Shit!"

Charlie put her hands on her ears. "Bad word!"

"Sorry!" He quickly apologized to the child.

Then, Ward began to talk to Skye about everything—about the fact that at first, he didn't think she would fit to the team. Because she was a hacker who had worked with The Rising Tide. But so far, she had proven him wrong and he was rather satisfied with her being a quick learner. Surprised that he actually gave her compliment, she coudn't let it go. She_ really_ couldn't.

"Did you just gave me a compliment?" she asked, her smile reaching her eyes.

He shook his head, already regretting his word. "I—no, I made a comment."

"A _kind_ one," she emphasied. "Did it physically hurt to do that? Do you need a ice pack?"

He couldn't help but smile at her joke—which was really lame even if he was smiling.

"Look Skye," Charlie said, pointing at Ward. "He's smiling."

Skye burst into laugh at Charlie's remark. "Oh woah, a compliment and a smile."

"Comment," he said again.

But she just ignored him. "I don't wanna ruin the moment but I have to respond with. . . G 4."

His smile faded away and Skye knew she had won.

"Say it, Ward."

"Yeah! Say it, Wawd!" Charlie repeated.

He took a breath and refused to look at them. "You sank my battleship."

"Yeaaah, Skye! We won, we won, we won," Charlie happily sang, almost jumping up and down when she stood up. "We won, we won, we won."

However, SHIELD alarm set off and she immediately stopped singing. Charlie knew too well what it meant so she sat down and crossed her arms, a pout on her face.

Skye was going to work so she had to play on her own—she hated playing on her own. It was not funny, not at all.

"Sorry, baby, I gotta go," Skye kissed the top of her hand. "You just play with your Iron Man and Jack. I'll be back soon and then, we'll play together."

With that, she ran off with Ward.

* * *

Skye knew for the moment she heard The Rising Tide she was screwed up. Even though she hasn't done anything wrong (so far), she was screwed. Because they didn't trust her completely—or maybe Simmons and Fitz did—but she was sure that the others had still an eye on her.

Nonetheless, she didn't know anything. Neither about the man who started fires with his hands nor about the person who hacked SHIELD and had given informations about this man. Although, she had a small idea who the person who revealed this classified informations was.

She just wished she was wrong.

* * *

"The Rising Tide is a huge organisation of hacktivist from all around the world! Any of them could have done this, it wasn't me," Skye immediately said when they got into Coulson's office.

She was panicking, she realized that. But she couldn't help herself not to.

"No one said it was," Ward replied.

But Skye wasn't convinced. "But you're thinking it. I can see your face is thinking it. Look I've been living on this plane the all time, it would have been impossible for me to hack SHIELD—"

"Or easier," Coulson said back, "We gotta need more than that."

"Fine, then let me trace the hacker to prove that." Skye offered.

It was her only chance to prove them wrong.

"I believe her, sir," Ward said then, which surprised Skye. "And if she's saying the truth we need to track down the person responsible."

Coulson got off his chair and looked at Skye straight into her eyes. "Think of something and fast. The more Mr. Chan is missing, the more danger he is in."

* * *

"Miles Lydon," Ward said when the hacker they were looking for appeared on the screen. "You know him?"

"Every hacker in the world knows him," she said under her breath. She was so going to kill Miles. They were debating about Miles' feat of hacking but all Sky could think about was how many times she was going to kill him.

"Get ready," Ward sait to her. "We're going to Austin."

Skye sighed and ran a hand in her hair. She couldn't believe it. How could Miles do that? He was such a dumbass.

"Skye," Charlie suddently came running into the room. She had noticed that everyone had left except Skye, so she had decided to get in. "You can play wif me, now?"

Sadly, she shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't right now."

"But you said you would play wif me." she whined.

But Skye had no time for this right now. "I'll do it later, okay? Just wait for me," Charlie just nodded, disappointed. It was like no one had time for her today. "Be a good girl while I'm gone."

A brief kiss on her cheek and Skye left her behind with her toys.

* * *

Firstly, she was stupid to have told Miles about Ward being after him.

Secondly, she was weak because with just a riddiculous smile and some sweet words, he had managed to get her in his bed.

And thirdly, she was definitely screwed when she opened the door to find Melinda May herself handing her top to her.

Yeah, she was screwed. She could be dead that there would be no difference.

* * *

"FitzSimmons, get ready," Coulson said, in a harsly tone that wouldn't let place to any discussion. "We're going to get Lydon. . . and _Skye_!"

Fitz and Simmons glanced at each other, while Charlie was working on her coloring book, next to the scientists. However, hearing's name brought her out her work and she looked up.

"Is something wrong?" Jemma hesitatingly asked. She could read something similar to dissapointement in her boss' eyes.

His voice was neutral when he spoke. "Skye is with Lydon."

"Oh!" was what FitzSimmons said.

"I wanna see Skye. She said she would play wif me, " Charlie said then, putting her felt-tip on the table. "When is she gonna come back?"

The three adults looked at each other, hesitation to respond to the girl. Leo was the fastest one to react.

"Huh you guys can go, I'll just stay with her," he offered them, perfectly aware that Charlie couldn't stay here by herself and he really didn't want Charlie to stay all alone near to the lab. He spun around and looked at the child. "You hear that, Charlie? I'll stay here so we could play together."

Having a friend to play, that was all she wanted but she actually wanted Sky to play with her.

"But I wanna play wif Skye, " Charlie put, her lips starting trembling. "Where is she? I wanna her to hold me. I want her now! I want Skye!"

Her tears run down on her cheeks and they all felt bad for her, uncapable of comforting her in any way. Because the one who could wasn't there where she should actually be.

* * *

Their way back to the Bus was very quiet—which meant creepy in Skye's dictionnary. Ward hadn't glanced at her once and Skye knew for sure that it would have been the same for Coulson if he had been in the SUV with them.

From time to time, Jemma smiled at her gently but she could see betrayal shining in her eyes.

"Why isn't Leo here?" Skye asked, breaking the heavy silence. "You guys never leave the plane without each other."

This time, Jemma gave her a lopsided smile. "Oh—huh, we needed someone to keep a eye on Charlie, so he stayed with her."

_Charlie._

Skye put her head back on the seat.

"Charlie, " she murmured, almost kicked herself for forgetting about her. "How is she doing? She was waiting for me—and I—" she paused. "Was she having fun?"

Jemma shook her head. "Not really. She was really waiting for you because she said you asked her so," Jemma explained. "And I'm sure she's still waiting."

Strangely, Skye hoped she wasn't because Charlie seeing her handcuffed wasn't something that Skye wanted the toddler to have in her mind.

* * *

Back on the plane, Skye turned her hands to Ward, silently asking to handcuff her but he seemed unwilling to do so. Miles rolled her eyes at her and she gave him her best_ fuck you_ look.

"Ward, please," she tried again. "Charlie is gonna see me. She doesn't need to see me like _this_."

However, even though he had agreed to handcuff her—which he hadn't—, it was already too late because a few second later, a small head appeared and held onto Skye's leg. "Skye, Skye, Skye. . . you're back. We can play now, _puh-lease_?"

Charlie had apparently not noticed that she was handcuffed which it was a good point so far. But then, the toddler held out her arms in order to be lifted and Skye's heart sank.

"I can't hold you, baby," Skye said, feeling obliged to show her the handcuffs around her hands to make her understand. "I'm sorry."

Neverthless, the toddler didn't listen. "But I've been waitin' for a veeeery long time. And now, I wanna you to hold me, please, Skye." Her chin was pressed against Skye's tight while she was looking up at her, her blue eyes starting to fill with tears.

Miles chose this particulary hard moment to make his presence known. "Who's that, Skye? You didn't tell me you had a kid."

She knew he was jokking—well she thought he was but she couldn't help but snap at him.

"_Shut up_, _Miles!_"

And Charlie jumped. She could feel it. Something was wrong with Skye.

Ward feeling that Skye was actually losing what it left her of patience dragged Miles away and let his pupil having a bit of time with Charlie. As for Agent May— who had stayed quiet till now—just took a few step back from them.

Skye knelt down and put her forehead against Charlie's. To her, it seemed to be like the only physical contact she could offer to the child right now. "I'm sorry, baby."

"How come you can't hold me?" Charlie asked innoncently, her little fingers already playing with Skye's hair. "I like it when you hold me. And now, I really wanna you to hold me."

Skye slightly pulled away, just enough to see Charlie's eyes. "I did something bad and for now, I can't hold you or play with you even if I really want to."

"Even if you wanna it really hard?" Charlie's little voice was bringing tears to her own eyes.

Skye swallowed and fought them back. "Yeah. Even if I want it really hard, baby."

Not to totally understand, Charlie just threw her arms around Skye's neck and murmured. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," Skye reassured the toddler, letting herself melt into Charlie's tiny embrace. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. However, she realized someone taking Charlie away from her when the child started screaming and crying.

_What the thell?_

"SKYE, help me! Stop it! Lemme go, lemme go, LEMME GO!" Charlie skrieked as she struggled against May's strength. But her grip was firm around the toddler and Charlie— _unfortunately_—was too small. "LEMME GO! _SKYE_!"

Charlie's small face was already red and shone with tears.

"What the hell are you doing, May?!" Skye yelled at her, trying to get to the child but she could do nothing with her handcuffed hands. "Let her go, May! You're scaring her. _Let her go_!"

But the Agent didn't let lose her grip around Charlie who kept struggling. "Lemme go, lemme go, Skye tell her to let me go! LEMME GO!"

Charlie was getting out of breath. Skye tried to get closer to them but May took another step back.

"Time's up. Go to the interrogation room! Now!" the Agent just said and Skye couldn't believe what she just heard.

Shee looked around, some tiny noises reaching her ears. Suddently, her breath blocked when she noticed that glass doors around them were starting to crack rapidly, ready to breaking into tons of pieces.

Skye was losing her calm and was trying hard not to slap the bitch out of May. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Go _now!_" May said, completely indifferent towards Skye's reaction. "It's an order!"

Charlie screamed and a lamp blew up.

"Lemme go, Lemme go, LET ME GO!" Charlie yelled again, her sobs getting more and more incontrolable. Her voice shouted fear, and despair. "LET ME GO!"

Tension was inscreasing.

Behind them, a door broke.

And another one.

Skye just grabbed her skull hard as her heartbeat speeded up. It was physically hurting her to see Charlie so upset, so afraid.

"_Damn it!_ May, SHE'S SCARED! PUT HER THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Charlie was panicking and out of breath and if Skye couldn't get her to calm down in the next following seconds, they were all going to get hurt. "Baby, you gotta breath for me, okay? Good air in, bad air out. . . " She coaxed but it wasn't changing anything

Because Charlie wasn't scared. She was _terrified_. She had the same expression back when her mom tempted to murder her. Terror was holding her so hard and it didn't seem to be inclined to let her go.

May remained calm but inside of her body, she could feel her brain and even her heart trembling—_litteraly_. As though someone crual was actually shaking her from within, as though someone was trying to suffocate her from within.

Agent May knew that something was wrong with that child, that something bad emanating from her and strangely, she didn't feel quite safe around the toddler as small as she might actually be.

Firmly, Skye stared at May. "I want you to put her down right now because if you don't, this little girl's gonna be so panicked that everything around us is gonna break and be sure that we all are gonna get hurt. Then, if you don't want to ruin this pretty face of yours, I suggest you let her go _now!_"

Not breaking eyes contact with Skye as a sign of defiance, May reluctantly let the child go—knowing that was the wisest thing to do.

The child's small body immediately crashed into Skye's who was already back on her knees. Charlie's small form was violently trembling and Skye could hear that she was having a hard time to catch her breath.

"Shh, calm down, you're okay, baby," Skye whispered in her ears. "But you gotta breathe, okay? Calm down. . . good breath in, bad breath out, Charlie, shh, it's alright! You're okay now, you're okay. Just breathe," she repeated over and over.

Eventually, the panic attack faded away but Charlie's arms didn't leave Skye's neck and she didn't mind. As long as Charlie felt safe, she was okay with that. She would have done anything to hug the toddler right now.

"I wanna you to hold me," Charlie hiccuped, her tears soaking wet Skye's top.

Yes, she could have done anything to chase away these tears of hers.

"I wish I could, baby," Skye confessed, a sad smile on her lips, clinging on to the toddler's shirt. "I wish I could."

And for awhile they stayed like that; Skye on her kneels while Charlie was holding onto her. Somehow, both of them were seeking solace into each other.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_**Today was like 32° C (90° F) here and I was dying. This sun was willing to kill me. So I decided to camp in my fridge. Yep, I did write this chapter, sitting in my fridge. :D  
**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**PS : don't kill me for any mistakes ;)**_


	7. Hold me - Part II

**_Hey, guys, sorry I'm late ! Thanks again for everything._**

**_Zach : Haha you're funny. Shame that I can't personnally reply you. I can't just write a novel right here haha. Thanks for always reviewing. Love from France._**

**_Same guest : You ARE french or you speak french or something, right ? :D_**

**_Disclaimer : Nothing belongs to me._**

**_._**  
**_._**

* * *

**7 - Hold me - Part II  
**

* * *

Skye have had better days.

And today was among of those shitty days that would give anyone the huge envy to crawl into one's bed, put the blanklets over one's head in order to hid from the world forever.

Today, a man died because of Miles' stupid idea to reveal SHIELD informations—because of the Rising Tide which meant it was also her fault to some extent. Since she had inflitrated SHIELD while still being in contact in the group of Hactivists.

She shouldn't feel bad; because at first, it was just a dirty job, a mission she had given to herself to find out the missing pieces of her life.

However the people in the plane—these people she had been living with for the past few weeks, they had become her friend and maybe even her family because they trusted her and that was what family did—they trusted each other, no matter what. And she had broken that. She had broken the imaginary link that had hitched all of them up to the same rope.

And that was why she left bad.

Because for awhile, she had cherished the idea to have people who would always had her back but as always, she had managed to crush this hope into her palms.

* * *

"You're not the person you used to be," Miles said to her when Coulson was gone. She had changed. He could see that. "What happened? This kid made you go all soft?"

She didn't move, or blinked. She just kept staring at him, annoyed.

"The kid has a_ name_," Her bitterness cut him deep. "It's _Charlotte. . . _and she's all have right now because you screwed it up. They won't trust me ever again. I've got no one now—except Charlie and if they decide to kick me out I won't see her again. . . I will be all alone and it's your fault," She accused, each word translated all hate she had for him. Because she really hated him at this moment. "I won't forgive you. If I can't see her again, I won't ever forgive you."

Miles took a step forward, wanting to hug her and kiss her to make her pain go away but she took a step backward. He sighed. "It's not true, Skye. You're not alone, you won't be alone. You got me."

"You're wrong, I _don't_—", she said, clearly hurt. "You're not the person I thought you were. This means I never got you and I won't ever have you. . ."

"Skye, I'm—" he tried to grab her arm but she stepped back again.

"Save it," She snapped. "Go away and don't come back. I don't want to see you ever again."

She rapidly climbed up the stairs. Stopping in her way to Coulson's office, she closed her eyes, trying to put herself together once more.

It hurt her somehow to tell him that, to tell him to leave her whereas he used to be her friend, her confident, her lover. But she knew it would hurt even more if she had to leave the team because of him. She would never forgive him if it happened.

Never.

* * *

Despite the lump in her troath when she turned the office handle door, a smile lighted up her face when she saw Charlie comfortably sitting on Coulson's lap while looking ardently at—_what Skye thought_— Coulson's Captain America trading cards.

"Hey," She said, her voice broke a bit. "Looks like someone's having fun."

Charlie hearing the sound of Skye's voice immediately looked up and a bright smile gently appeared on her face. She quickly got off Coulson's and crossed the few feet between them. However, she didn't reach out her arms rightaway, not sure that Skye will pick her up.

"You can hold me now?" She shyly asked, her eyes full of hopes.

Skye gave her a small smile, her heart ached a bit at the question. "Yeah, I can hold you now, baby."

She easily lifted Charlie in her arms and almost drowed her in a huge hug. Skye melted into the embrace. She would have cried if Coulson wasn't here. She needed Charlie. They both needed each other.

"I missed you today," Charlie admitted, looking down and playing with Skye's necklace.

"I missed you too, baby," Skye replied, kissing her cheek. "You don't know how much I wish I could have stayed with you today."

"You didn't play wif me," Charlie accused, her head still dropped. But she eventually looked up. "But that's okay I forgived you. Uncle AC said that we could play tomorrow."

_Tomorrow._

Skye didn't catch it straightaway.

"I'm sorry about today, baby—I was kinda, huh, _busy_ today and. . ." she stopped, just realized what Charlie just said. "_Tomorrow? _" She repeated and Charlie giggled at her strange face. She looked at Coulson. "I'm playing with her tomorrow?" she asked, total suprise on her face.

"You are," He simply said.

Hope started running in her veins.

"I get to stay?" she asked, still unsure of his answer.

She had been expecting to be yelled at, kick out or even throw out of the plane but getting to stay wasn't of options though she had prayed hard to remain with them and with Charlie.

"I'm doing it for Charlie—not for you. I mean, you're the only one who has control on her somehow. She needs you," He immediately clarified. He would hate breaking a poor sweetheart's heart like Charlie's because of some adults' mistakes. "Consider yourself lucky, Skye. But I want to know why and don't try to play dumb because I know you came to SHIELD for a reason, so tell me now! I will not take no as an answer. . . I'm all ears. Now talk!"

She bit her lips, feeling ashamed and embarrassed but having Charlie's in her arms gave her strength. She sat on the chair and put Charlie's on her lap so that she could grab the tiny SIM card she had put in her bra.

"What is that?" Coulson asked.

"That's everything I have."

He raised an eyebrow. "On the team?"

She tried to steady her voice but she knew it would crack eventually.

"On me," she merely said then.

* * *

He looked her with what they called pity.

She hated it!

But she didn't said anything because she got to stay and he had promised her to help her—to help her to find what she had been looking for during her whole life; her parents.

She knew he wasn't lying and he meant every single word he had said.

And this was when remorses started to eat her away. If she had been honest from the beginning they wouldn't have ended up here. They wouldn't have looked at her with such betrayal in their eyes.

Now, the only one who hasn't changed towards her was Charlie. The toddler had no idea what just happened today and there was no way she could. She was too young and she was not her to understand this kind of things. She should be protected from the world's horrors. She shouldn't be facing there now or anytime soon.

Skye would take care of her.

She just hoped she will not fail the little girl like she did the others.

* * *

"Hey Wawd," Charlie greeted, her chin on her sister's shoulder.

Skye froze, her hand still on the doorknob. Maybe she should have stayed a bit longer in AC's office.

"Hey Charlie," He replied in a neutral voice. He was mad, Sky could tell. She could feel his anger staring at her back.

She swallowed and bravely turned around. "Ward, I'm—"

"—sorry?" He finished. He crossed his arms and looked at her, disbelief bitting his face. He was being on the defensive. His _I-don't-care_ mode was on. "I know, you said it a dozen of times for the past few hours."

"You don't believe me," Skye accused, her arms imediately pulling Charlie closer. The toddler didn't say anything, she just watched them both, silently. The conversation seemed serious to her and she knew that was adult stuff and she shouldn't interrupt. "But I mean it."

"I don't care. You lied. You just did it. We trusted you—I trusted you but you just crushed our trust like you didn't even care."

It was like he had slapped her hard in her face.

"I do—I do care, Ward. You have to believe me." Her voice was trembling and she felt Charlie's hands tighting on her top.

"You don't. Stop lying!" His voice was rising but he sighed and tried to cool off. Not wanting to scare the little girl who hadn't kept her eyes off him. "I can't even look at you right now."

His harsh words pinned Skye to the ground. It seemed that she didn't notice him leaving. She stayed here, motionless, staring at where he was standing before her. It was Charlie's small voice that brought her back. "Skye, are you crying?"

* * *

"But Skyyye, I don't wanna sleep. I'm not tired," Charlie pouted as Skye put the pajamas shirt down over Charlie's small head. "I'm not!"

"It's nap time," Skye just replied.

And this was true. Sure, right now, they were in Hong Kong and it was dark but back in USA, it was still afternoon. And afternoon meant nap-time for every toddler and Charlie didn't escape the rule.

"How come I have to take a nap in my pyjama?" the toddler asked as Skye started to take her clothes off to slip into her pyjamas too. She didn't feel like taking a shower. She was definitely emotionally and physicaly too tired to do that.

"Because we're in Hong Kong in China and here, it was already dark. That's why you have to wear your pyjama."

Charlie was rather surprised to hear that they weren't in America anymore but in China. It must be pretty far though she had no clue where China was—she actually didn't even know where America was located on a map.

"Why are we here?" She asked then, curiously.

Skye didn't say anything for awhile. She just finished to button up her pajamas and lay down on her bed where Charlie—despite her _I-don't-wanna-sleep thing_— quickly jumped on and slidded under the blankets next to Skye, Jack the pirate tighly clutched under her arms. Charlie may have her own room (next to Skye's) filled with toys, and drawings but she always ended sleeping with Skye and Skye really didn't mind—especially not tonight. All she wanted and needed right now was comfort and only Charlie could bring her any.

"Skye, why are we in Wong Kong?", she repeated.

Skye dragged her closer to her and nearly spoke in the toddler's hair. "We had something to do—something to fix."

"It's fixed now?"

Her innoncence voice made things so simple, so easy but nothing wasn't simple or easy right now.

"Yes and no— it's complicated, baby."

Charlie let out a very long sigh. "I hate compwicated. Mama and Dada said that a lot and it always ended bad. Dada said that compwicated is another word for adult stuff. I hate it too."

"So do I, baby," Skye gently stroked her hair. "But eventually things will get better—at least I hope."

"I wope too 'cause I don't like it when you're sad," Charlie said with such sincerity that brought tears in Skye's eyes.

The lump in the troath got heavier and she closed eyes as Charlie put her head upon her chest, wanting to listen to Skye's heartbeat.

"I'm not sad, baby, I'm just—I'm tired," Skye managed to lie.

"You're sad," Charlie contradicted and Skye bit her tongue. She didn't want to cry. She will not. "Maybe playing battleship wif Wawd will make you happy. You always smile when we play battleship," Charlie suggested gladly, lifting her head from Skye's chest to look at her. "I'm sure it will make you better. I'm gonna call him and then we can play."

Charlie was about to get up and run off but Skye grabbed her arm, gently. "No, Charlie, stay here. I don't think Ward want to play with me right now. I don't think Ward and I are gonna play battleship for awhile, baby."

"But why? I like playing it." Charlie said, putting all her deception in her tiny voice.

"I know baby but something happened and Ward is a bit mad at me right now so I can't play with him but you still can," She managed to say, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Skye grabbed Charlie once again and took her in her arms, putting small kisses on her hair.

"But I wanna you to play too," Charlie whined in Skye's arms. "Maybe you could say you're sorry and he won't be mad anymore and you won't be sad anymore."

Skye shook her head.

Saying sorry, giving him a hug and a bowl of soup wasn't going to cover what she did, it wasn't going to fix anything. Only time might fix this kind of things. But how much time? How long will she have to try to have them forgiven her?

"Sorry baby but it doesn't work like that. I wish it was that easy. But saying 'I'm sorry' doesn't always fix everything. I know you don't understand but it's—"

"—compwicated, I know," Charlie mumbled.

"Yeah, baby, it's complicated," Skye repeated. "It's really complicated."

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_End of the chapter. Maybe end of my life. Jeez, I tell you guys, my life is a mess. I don't know what to do. I want to quit university, I want to go to a great translation school like ISIT or ESIT in France, I want to go to Toronto... I want to do too many things but I CAN'T. It's so hard to be a person, Time to be a Kangaroo._**

**_Am I crazy ?_**

**_Bye !_**


	8. Quarantine

**_Hola !_**

**_I know. I'm sorry, I couldn't write sooner. It's christmas time and we all know how all crazy people get when it's christmas time and I happened to be one of these people. Besides, I've been sick, I'm still sick, trying to get better!  
_**

**_Thanks EVERYTHING. You guys rock. _**

**_._**

**_Zach : The last episode was AMAZING! The best so far!  
_**

**_Same guest (french girl) : SkyeWard in this chapter - well just a bit but hey, I'm trying my best! :D_**

**_Gues : A bit of SkyeWard and thanks for reviewing!_**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer : Nothing belongs to me. Except Charlie._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**8 - Quarantine._  
_**

* * *

_Quarantine._

That was what they said and Charlie hadn't understood straight away. Then, she had asked Skye and she had said that it meant that she couldn't come into the lab—come near Jemma in some extent since Jemma was the one to be in the lab—until they had said so because it could be dangerous.

But Charlie hadn't still understood why she couldn't come into the lab—or maybe she hadn't wanted to understand—because she had been used to stay with Jemma and Leo while they were working. She had been used to draw or to do colouring while they were talking funny about scientific things she couldn't understand anything.

And now, they were saying that it was forbidden to get into there because Jemma had to do this all alone—she had to fix this by herself. And Charlie thought that was really sad. Because being alone wasn't funny and Jemma, she was all alone in this room.

And Charlie was sure about at least one thing today; it was that Jemma right now must really be feeling lonely and sad. And if Skye would have let her, she would have gone into the lab though and she would have given Jemma a huge hug and she would have gently kissed her on the cheek.

Hugs and kisses always made people feel better. Always.

* * *

"I think Jemma's scared, Skye."

Right in front of the lab door, Skye was currently sitting on a chair with Charlie's on her laps. None of them had talked so far. They had just stayed quiet, watching Fitz who had his back against the lab door—_his lab_—while Jemma was working ardently, trying hard to find the vaccin or the antiserum whatever it was called.

"Why do you think that, baby?" Skye asked then, pulling the toddler closer against her chest.

Charlie shrugged. "Because she's all alone in there. It's scary to be alone. She shouldn't be alone."

And Skye kissed her head. Because the child may be four but she wasn't stupid and she could feel it when something was wrong even if she didn't totally understand the whole story.

Charlie slided off Skye's lap and turned around to look at Skye, wiping her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"Can I go and stay wif, Jemma?" She politely asked. Persuaded that saying the magic word _'please'_ would speak in her favour. "I promise I won't touch nothing and I won't bother Jemma. I'll just give her a hug and a kiss like that she'll smile again."

Skye sadly smiled as she realized how much love Charlie had in her small heart. It was physically small but in truth, Charlie had a huge heart which was full of love. And Skye hated to upset the little girl but she couldn't let Charlie in the lab—not when it meant she could get hurt and even worse, she could die because of this.

"I'm sorry, baby," Skye apologized, strocking her cheek. "But I can't let you go in there. It's too dangerous."

Frustrated, Charlie stamped her feet, clearly indigned by Skye's refusal whereas she had said _please_. Please was key for everything. "But Skyyyyyyye! She needs someone to kiss her better because she's alone and scared. When I'm scared you always kiss me better. Why don't you wanna me to do that?" Charlie said, tears of frustration beginning to shine in the corners of her eyes. "I wanna help Jemma!"

Charlie furiously scrubbed the tears from her face.

"I know you do, baby," Skye said, feeling her throat getting heavier. She lifted Charlie from the ground and huged her tightly. "But that's not your job. I can't let you be the person who helps Jemma if it means you getting hurt."

Skye felt a few more tears against her neck when Charlie spoke again. "But who's gonna do it? Who's gonna help Jemma?"

But this time, Skye couldn't answer.

Then, she stood up, and murmured to Charlie to gently stay here.

She needed to get away from this. It smelt death and she couldn't stand it.

* * *

"You can stay. . . if you want," Ward said to Skye when she was about to leave.

She was surprised, he could tell but he was glad that she didn't do any remark about it.

She came closer to him and watched the screens as well. On them, they could see a frightened Jemma trying hard to her own life, a Fitz totally helpless sitting on the ground and next to him, a Charlie playing with her toys, unaware of how bad the situation was.

"How's Charlie doing?" Ward asked, turning his gaze on Skye. "Does she know that maybe Jemma could—"

"No, she doesn't," She cut him off, not wanting to hear the end of his sentence. "She knows something wrong with Jemma but I don't think she realizes how serious it is. All she wants is to help Jemma."

"But she can't," Ward added, sighing annoyed. "None of us can."

That sensation of uselessness was killing him.

"I hate this—waiting here and watching her die," Skye said, running a hand in her hair. Her eyes met Ward's and she felt like she could cry right now. "I don't want her to die. It would be so unfair!"

"She won't die."

"How could you know that?"

"Because I won't let a member of my team die," He stated, sure of himself. "And Simmons—_Jemma_, she's gonna fix this. Fitz and her always do that—they do fix things."

She shook her head.

"Yeah," Skye said feeling hopeless, defeatism betrayed her voice. "But this time Fitz isn't there. This time she's all alone."

* * *

Fitz felt numb.

He felt like his world has stopped moving when Coulson had said that Jemma had been infected. He—more than anyone else on this plane—knew what those words meant.

But he had tried to keep it cool, to keep himself calm. Because Jemma was already stressed and he refused to freak her out even more. Because she could die and he didn't want to think about it.

Then, he waited.

And the more he waited, the more he thought that two hours weren't enough.

It wasn't enough.

* * *

"How come you're not in there?" Charlie asked suddently, no longer interested in playing with her toys.

Fitz—still sitting in lotus postion—had his head dropped, twiddling his thumbs because he couldn't do anything else. His parter in crime—his closest friend was in the lab while he was twiddling his thumbs and it hurt him. It hurt him more than anybody could ever imagine.

"Huh?" He said. Apparently, he had forgotten that Charlie was still next to him.

She tilted her head to the right and asked him again. "How come you're not in there wif Jemma?"

"Because I can't," He just said because clearly she didn't understand. But how could she? She was just a child.

Her head still tilted, she kept staring at him. "But you're always wif Jemma. When she's wif you she smiles and now, she's all alone and she doesn't smile. So maybe it's you," Charlie added then.

Fitz had the sensation that someone had punched in the stomach. Charlie's words shouted truth. He always made Jemma smile—even when he tried not to, when he was serious, Jemma just smiled or laughed. Sometimes, he even pretented to be mad at her for making fun of him but secretly, he loved hearing her laugh. Because it meant that he was worth something and if something happened to Jemma, he wouldn't have it anymore.

"Maybe it's me what, Charlie?"

"Jemma needs somebody. And Skye said I couldn't be Jemma's somebody because it's not my job to help her," Charlie said in her most logical voice. "So maybe it's you Jemma's somebody. You're gonna hug her and kiss her better like that she'll smile again and she'll play wif me again. You gotta do it because you're her bestest friend. Her bestest somebody."

And Fitz smiled, half-amused half-surprised because Charlie was right. A four-year-old child just reminded of what he always knew. That Jemma was also his friend because she had been by his side all the time. And she needed him as much as he needed her. He couldn't let her die without even trying to help her. He wouldn't ever forgive himself if he didn't try. He had to try, at least.

"I'm Jemma's somebody," Fitz repeated. "I'm her bestest friend."

_He_ had to help her.

"Huh huh," Charlie nodded, giggling.

He put a kiss on Charlie's forehead before asking her to go and stay with Skye, afraid that she would follow him into whatever he was going to do.

"Thank you, Charlie. You're quite a smart girl," He whispered as he watched the toddler climbing up the stairs.

Suddently, he took a huge breath and turned to the lab's door.

* * *

Hearing small running footsteps, Skye just had enough time to turn around and caught a giggling Charlie in her arms.

"I found it Skye," She said, proudly. "I found Jemma's somebody."

Confused, Skye glanced at Ward before looking back at Charlie. "Jemma's somebody? What do you mean, baby?"

"The somebody who's gonna help her. I found it," She clarified, still giggling. "It's Leo. He's her bestest friend so he's gonna help her."

"Oh no," was what Ward said, before running dowstairs.

* * *

After that, everything happened too fast.

The duo Fitz-Simmons had worked in synchronisation. Till the end, they had hoped just like the other members of the team who had watched them hopeful and scared from behind the lab door.

But it didn't work.

Because the last mouse die. And so were Jemma. She was dying. And there was nothing that they could do to help here. Except leaving her awhile alone with Fitz.

Her bestest friend.

* * *

The whole team—apart from the two scientist— and Charlie placed on Skye's hips were reunited, waiting for orders from Coulson when the plane's alarms set off.

"What's happening?" Skye asked.

May quickly clicked on the virtual keyboard. Panic bretrayed her usually impassible face when she looked up.

"Someone has opened the ramp."

They immedialy figured out who had opened it.

_Jemma._

Ward was the fastest to react.

He ran.

Jemma's life was at stake.

* * *

And he had saved her. Like a superhero (Charlie had said it), he had jumped out of the plane and let himself fall down to get do her.

She was alive. They both were.

And that was enough to make the whole team happy but not enough to be spared from Coulson's wrath.

* * *

"Are we gonna see Jemma yet?" Charlie asked Skye, still on her hips. "I really wanna play wif her."

They were walking in the direction of Coulson's office because Skye and specially a very excited Charlie wanted to see Jemma. They hadn't seen her since Ward and her got back on the plane and they only wanted to make sure that she was really okay by themselves.

Besides, Charlie hasn't stopped asking for Jemma which hurt a little bit Skye because not once Charlie had asked her to play with her today.

"Jemma!" The little girl screamed happily as they walked in on a Ward who was actually imitating Jemma imitating himself. What a weird thing!

Gently, Skye set the kid down and Charlie immediately started running towards her and jumped into her arms. She hugged Jemma tightly and kissed her better on the cheek like promised.

"I missed playing with you a lot today, you know," Charlie said then, putting all her seriousness in her voice.

Pleasantly surprised by the tenderness that Charlie was offering her, Jemma couldn't help but melt from inside. "Oh, sweetie. I missed playing with you too. But more imporant, I missed you a lot today."

Jemma pulled her in another hug and Charlie giggled.

"Can we play now?" Charlie asked. She really wanted to play now. "_Puh-lease," _she added then, using her best puppy eyes.

Jemma quickly glanced at Skye like as if she was asking for permission because it was probably late and maybe even time for dinner.

"She's all yours, Jemma," Skye said and Jemma smiled at her. "And Jemma, I'm glad you're okay. But don't do that again, okay? You scared us!"

"I promise," The chemist said and then, put a soft peck on Charlie's cheek who was still resting on her hips. "Come on, sweetie. Let's play."

And unvoluntarily, Skye sighed at the sound of Charlie's laugh in the corridor.

* * *

"What was that?" Ward asked, handing a glass of water to Skye.

She took it and raised eyebrows at him. "What?"

"It felt like you didn't want Charlie to play with Jemma," He said, sitting next to her at the bar. "Am I wrong?"

She sighed, annoyed. Why did she have to live with Agents who could read people even with eyes closed.

"It's not that," Skye started, trying to find the right words to explain what she was feeling. "I really like Jemma, she's cool. And I have no problem with her or with any of you spending time with Charlie. I'm happy that she get along with you guys but—"

"—you're afraid that she may love you less if she spends time with other people," He ended for her.

She lowered her head. "That's stupid, I know."

"It's not," He told her. "Charlie is a huge part of your life now. And I can see you holding onto her. But Skye, this kid loves you more than anything. Remember when you were locked in the interrogation room with Miles," He said and carried on when she nodded. "Well, May had scared her—she had no tact with kids by the way—and I tried to calm her down and she kept crying saying she wanted her favorite person in the whole wide world to hold her because she was scared and that only her favorite person could make things better."

He could see surprise and something like pride on her face.

"Me?" Skye said in a childlike voice.

He merely nodded, a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, Skye," Ward confirmed. "You are her favorite person in the whole wide world and nothing's gonna change that. You'll always be the person who comes first in her heart. She loves you. Don't doubt about that."

He drank his glass up.

"Thanks, Ward," Skye said when he stood up. "I think I knew that but I guess I just realized it now. I needed someone to help me realize it. Thanks for that."

This time, his smile was an inch bigger. "No problem. And tomorrow, boarding games at 10:00 am and be sure I'm gonna win this time."

"Keep dreaming, boy!" Skye said, a huge smile on her face. There was no way she was going to let him win. His face was just priceless when he lost. She would never grow tired of seeing it.

Right now, Skye was happy because she realized that Ward was giving her a second chance. It meant there was still a chance that things would be normal again.

And she promised herself not to screw it up this time because then, there will be no third chance.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_My favorite person is 11 month old, got only two tiny teeth and is starting to walk. My baby cousin is just too cute.  
_**

**_In two days, it's the 20th December, it's the Commemoration of the _abolition of slavery in Reunion Island. "La fet' Kaf"_ like we say in Creole in there! It's gonna be so fun!  
_**

**_I'm not sure if I'm going to have time to update before we hit Christmas- but I hope I'll be able to. If not, I wish you the best and hope you all were good because Santa Claus is coming!_**

**_Besitos mi amigos and don't forget to review!  
_**

**_Ps : I'm on twitter : Mlle_Dbr is my name. And if you want to leave me your mail address so I can reply you, just go ahead._**


	9. Movies, ice cream and guiltiness

_**My dearest readers! I hope you had a great christmas and get ready because we're hitting 2014. 2013 has been a shitty year for me. Lol I'm glad it's almost over. What about you?**_

_**This chapter has no aim. I just wrote it so you guys wouldn't have to wait too long. The next one isn't even written yet and it looks like I'm running out of ideas.**_

_**.**_

_**Zack : Tell your brother to let me know who he is ;) I'm excited for the next episode. I can't wait anymore.**_

_**French girl : Coucou. Je savais que tu parlais français. Je le sentais haha ! Oui, trop fluffy j'aime pas! J'arrive pas à arrive du trop fluffy de toute façon. Le MayWard, je le trouve bizarre mais j'aime sans aimer. Tu comprends? Moi, non xD Mais je le sens plus que le SkyeWard même si j'écrirai jamais du MayWard. Je commence à apprécier le WardSimmons :D**_

_**Awesomekittycat : thanks for reviewing. And I think I got what you meant. I'll keep your idea in mind ! :)**_

_**Thanks guys for reviewing and all the alerts :)**_

_**.**_

_**Disclamer : Nothing belongs to me.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**9 - Movies, ice cream, and guiltiness.**

* * *

"So, let's try again," Coulson said, pinching his nose as he closed his eyes, fighting off a sudden headache. They were killing him. They were really killing him. "Which movie do you want to watch?"

And just like the three first time, there was way they were going to act like adults.

"Cinderella!"

"Sleepy Beauty!"

"Awiel the little merwaid!"

"The 101 dalmatians!"

"Bambi!"

They suddently shut up and they all turned around to look at Ward. Did he just say he wanted to watch _Bambi_?

"What?" he crossed his arms, defying anyone to add anything.

Leo, currently sitting next to him, was trying hard not to laugh. Jemma smiled apologetically at him. Coulson rolled his eyes while May—fed up with this childish behavior—, left the room.

"Why are you looking at him funny?" Charlie asked, sitting on Skye's laps, Jack the captain under one arm, and her Iron Man doll under the other one. "I like Bambi too."

"I like it too, baby," Skye said, hidding her face in Charlie's hair.

"Are you making fun of me, Skye?" Ward asked.

Skye burried her face even deeper. "Me? I would never dare!"

But clearly, she was making fun of him.

"We'll see if you'll still be laughing tomorrow morning during your training." he smirked and wanted to laugh out loud when she looked at him, outraged.

"You're no fun!"

"You're too fun!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"How very mature of you!"

Running out of ideas or nasty remarks, Skye just showed him his middle finger, being careful enough so that Charlie wouldn't see anything, and mouthing a gentle _bite me_!

And Ward just laughed. With this genuine laugh of him. Because he loved Skye's temperament. She was full of suprises and she didn't play nice. Never. And he liked that.

"Okay. . . Bambi or not?" Coulson asked, breaking the silence conversation between Skye and Ward.

"Yeah, go for Bambi!"

* * *

The night flew slowly.

Pretty slowly. Because it was already the third disney movie and Charlie was still wide awake.

"Can we watch the Gwinch now?" Charlie saying, pouting very hard and blinking her eyelids a few times.

"You want to watch the Grinch? This unpretty green thing? You want to watch this?" Jemma asked, puzzled.

She always had found the Grinch was awful. His long claws and his nasty teeth were enough to make her faint. However, Charlie found him pretty funny and his ugliness didn't even bother her. Children made the best judges.

"You guys are ok with that?" Skye asked, glancing around and noticing that Leo and Skye were almost asleep, trying hard to stay awake. Coulson left awhile ago and only Ward seemed to be as awake as Charlie and appeared to be okay with Charlie's decision. "Then, let's watch The Grinch!"

"Yeah!" Charlie exclaimed as she sat down on the cushion that Skye had put on the ground so that she could seat.

* * *

"Stay awake, Charlie, you still gotta take your shower," Jemma gently said to the little girl as she turned off the television.

"But I already got one," Charlie whined, furiously rubbing her eyes. She was tired and she definitely didn't want to take a shower. "I don't want another one."

"You may not want to have another one but you have to," Ward said, gently tickling her. "You got ice cream all over you. Ants will eat you if you don't take a shower. And Skye won't let you get into her bed."

Jemma smiled as she watched Ward lifted Charlie upside down in his arms.

"Wawd, don't," Charlie whined, her eternal enthusiasm gone.

"Oh, someone is tired, aren't you?" Ward kept teasing her. "But you can't sleep just now."

Jemma didn't noticed it right away but now she saw it. Charlie was turning white.

"Wawd, put me down," she squirmed, tears starting to run down.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He gently patted Charlie's back.

"I don't feel good."

Ward carefully settled her down and looked her over, trying to find what was wrong. Jemma softly put her hand on Charlie's forehead, looking for any fever.

"My belly hurts," She hiccuped, tears shining on her small cheeks. "I want Skye!"

* * *

They hadn't wanted to wake Skye up but Charlie hasn't stopped crying so far.

She had cried before her shower, during her shower, after her shower.

She had cried even harder when Jemma had tried to take off her bathrobe. She was tired and cold. And the bathrobe was keeping her warm. If she couldn't get Skye then Jemma wouldn't get her bathrobe. Now way!

"I'm getting Skye." Ward said as Charlie sat down on her bed, only dressed in her bathrobe. She was shaking and silently crying but she wouldn't look at them because she was mad. She didn't want to have a shower in the first place.

"She just had too much sugar. She'll be alright in a few hours. She just needs to sleep," Jemma reassured him because she could feel his anxiety. He wasn't used to taking care of children, let alone sick ones. She knew he hated not having control of things and sickness was one of those things.

"But she's not fine right now," he protested. "And Charlie is stubborn. You and me know she won't cooperate until Skye comes. So, I'm getting her."

Jemma just nodded and let him leave the room. He was panicking and that may be the only time she was seeing him like that.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Ward immediatetly apologized when Skye got up, clearly exhausted. "She's just being miserable, she kept asking for you and crying and—"

Skye gave him a quick smile. She wasn't mad. "Where is she?"

"In her room. She refused to put some clothes on her," he informed her.

Skye slowly stepped into Charlie's room and spotted her right away. "Hey baby," she moved towards the child and Charlie stood on the bed and wrapped her tiny and shaky arms around her big sister's neck.

"You came," Charlie whispered between two sobs. "My belly is hurting me and I'm tired."

"Of course I came, Charlie. I'm always coming for you," Skye reassured Charlie. "And I know you're tired, baby." She gently pulled away and looked through her tired blue eyes. "You're putting your pyjamas on, okay. Then we'll go to bed."

Jemma who had silently watched the interaction between the two gave Skye Charlie's pyjamas. While Skye helped the toddler getting dressed, Jemma left the room, passing by Ward who had remained in the doorway.

"I think she just had too much sugar in her system," he finally said, feeling a bit stupid for having been so dramatic.

Skye just nodded, not looking at him, her full attention on Charlie. "Your bed or my bed?"

"My bed," Charlie quickly answered, already crawling upon the blankets. Then, she thought about something. "Skye, I forgot Jack and Iron Man."

Remembering that he had them in his hands, Ward walked into the room "Here they are. I kept them for you."

Charlie gently took them and safely put them around her. "Thanks, Wawd," she said putting her thumb into her mouth and closing her eyes.

"Yes, thank you," Skye said when she looked at him. "for taking care of her. Tired children are tough to deal with."

"I shouldn't have allowed her to have that much ice cream in the first place," he felt guilty. It was stupid to feel guitly about something like that but he did feel stupid.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't be silly. It's ok," Skye carefully crawled over Charlie who was already fast asleep. She carefully strocked her tummy, trying to soothe the pain. "Besides, tomorrow morning you'll be her new buddy buddy because you let her have tons of ice cream."

He just smiled. Buddy Buddy. It sounded good.

"Just close the door when you leave please," Skye put a quick kiss on Charlie's hair and lay her head down on the pillow.

Ward didn't move for a moment though Skye had fallen asleep almost immediately. He continued on watching them for a long moment before deciding it was time for him to sleep as well.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_As I said. Nothing interesting in this chapter. Just a chapter._**

**_About the ants, people used to say to me that if I'm covered with sweet things and I don't take a bath before going to bed then ants would come and eat me. It was scary at that time. Now ants nests make my blood run cold. Really. Don't laugh!_**

**_I don't know when I'll update again._**

**_Anyway, Happy New Year. Have a great New Year's Eve. My resolution is to stop making resolutions!_**

**_Don't forget to review._**

**_Hasta Luego :)_**


	10. My favorite person

**_Hey_**

**_Pretty long chapter for you all because I'm starting to work tomorrow so I don't know when I'm gonna update again._**

**_By the way, Happy New Year to all of you :)_**

**_.  
._**

* * *

**10 - My favorite person.**

* * *

Skye felt like today was going to be a bad day.

Maybe because Charlie had woken her up way too early to go to the Zoo. Maybe because she had split all her coffee over her for breakfast. Maybe because she had stubbed her toe against the piece of furniture that she was sure it wasn't there before this morning or a lot of several other little things that had pissed Skye off this morning.

She just hoped that the rest of days was going to be better since today, she had a day-off and she intented to make the most of it with Charlie.

* * *

Phil Coulson never took a day-off because usually, he always ended up coming back at his work. Sometimes, it was him that would come back on his own free will or some other times, it would be his job that would call him back.

The previous vacation he had had due to his situation wasn't something he had wanted but he needed. And he must admit that Tahiti was a magical place although those words didn't seem to be coming from him. Like someone had put them into his brain against his free will. But whatever...

Today, his team was free to do whatever they would please them.

Coulson had heard Fitz-Simmons talking about going to a scientific exhibition. Ward and May had decided on the Bus to perfect their fighting techniques. As for Skye, she had brought the child to the zoo since apparently, her mama had never brought to the zoo so far.

Poor kid, he thought!

But right now, he couldn't get distracted. Indeed, Director Fury was coming over here soon and Fury wouldn't be coming to have tea and to make small talk.

* * *

"Skyyyye. . . Can you get me a monkey or a pengwin or a panda?" Charlie asked, jumping up and down upon her tiptoes. She was having some much fun that Skye thought Charlie could die from excitement. "Please, please, please, please, _puh-lease_."

Skye just smiled at the child's enthusiam.

"Sorry, baby," She put her hands on each of Charlie's shoulder to keep her from jumping once more time. "But I don't think they're for sale. But we can get you a fluffy monkey or penguin or panda, okay?"

The cutest pout ever appeared on Charlie's face, her blue eyes shining as well. "But real animals are so much cooler. I think it's not cool!"

"Trust me, baby," Skye said, picking Charlie up because that was the only to prevent her from running away. _Once again_. Skye had done enough running for today. "Life is not cool sometimes!"

Putting her sunglasses on again, Skye with Charlie on her hips walked towards the lions that the toddler was so eager to see.

* * *

"Agent Coulson."

"Director Fury," He said, a fine smile upon his lips. "Please, have a seat, sir."

The director of SHIELD did was he gently was told to and took place in front of Coulson.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, sir?" Coulson asked but he was already anticipating the answer.

And Fury rolled his eyes: Coulson and his too good manners. "I'm here for the child."

Obviously, thought Coulson. He cleared his throat. "Well, sir, the child—Charlotte or Charlie as she's called seems to adapt herself quite well and the team doesn't mind having her around either. Besides, Charlie's strongly attached to Skye—"

Fury raised an eyebrow. "The Hacker? Hum. . ."

"—and I don't think that separating the two would be a good idea," Coulson continued.

Clearly, Fury had ignored him since he started at him with any facial expression. "The subject is dangerous."

"The subject is a _child_," Coulson contracted, quite not liking where the conversation was going. Usually, nobody managed to prove the director wrong but trying could do no harm, right? "Children are probably the most innocent thing ever."

"Well, this is not what the child's mother thinks," Fury said, and held out a file so that Coulson could read it.

Coulson rapidly went trough. His eyes catching the significant words. Man. Neighbor. Died. Heart stopped beating. Panicked child. Mother accusing her child of having the devil within her. He closed the file.

"Her mother affirmed that somehow the kid killed this man," Fury added. "She made his heart stop beating, intentionnaly or not. We cannot be sure."

"It looks like he just had a fatal heart attack, sir. This kind of thing happens. Call it bad luck," Coulson said impasive as he stared at his superior. "So far as, the child hasn't caused any trouble, sir."

"It's not what I've heard," Fury stated, firmly. He was a bit unpleased by Coulson's uncooperative behavior. "A few weeks ago, I found a rapport from one of your agent stipulating that during an argument—involving the child—she had felt the subject using her particular skills on her though it might have been unintentional," Fury raised his finger. "This is the most important part—_unintentional. _This makes the subject dangerous. She has no control over what she does."

Coulson rolled his eyes. Fury was being irrationnal.

"Of course she has no control," Coulson said back, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. "She's a child, sir. She's no danger as long as she doesn't feel threatened"

"A child has to be kept under surveillance and youre not-even-an-agent Skye cannot do that," Fury replied, getting irriated. "I came here to take the child, Coulson. With or without your agreement."

After all, he was the director of the SHIELD. He owed no justification to anyone and no one had the right to discuss his order—not even his right-hand man or right-eye man as Stark would have said.

* * *

"The lions were just so lazy. They didn't even do roarrrr," Charlie said, standing on the bench, her hands in form of claws and her teeth clenched to imitate the lion doing what she would have loved to see them do. "I do roarrr, roarrr, roarrr."

Skye took her phone and recorded the child to show it to the team when they got back on the bus. Charlie was really too adorable and Skye thought she was lucky to have meet someone so joyful.

"The wowves were much cooler," Charlie said, excitedly. "And the normal horses and the horses with black and white strips and giraffe were so cool too. I think today is the bestest day ever. There are a lot of cool things here."

Skye couldn't help but laugh. She was glad that Charlie was having fun. Sure, all that energy that was burning inside of Charlie was tiring her out but it was worth it and Skye wasn't going to take it from her.

"_Cool,_ you keep saying that a lot baby," Skye pointed out, gently grabbing Charlie's hand to make her sit and held out the bottle of water.

Charlie took it and slowly, started to drink it. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with the back on her hand. "Cool is cool."

"Such a great philosophy," Skye said, gently pinching Charlie's nose. "Wanna know mine?" She blew a raspberry's kiss on the child's cheek who immediately began to laugh. "Hakuna Matata, baby, Hakuna Matata!"

These two words rang a bell for Charlie and her eyes shone with excitation. "Skyyyye, I wanna see Pumbaa. Please. I wanna see Pumbaa! Can we go see him please?"

Obviously, Charlie meant wild boars but it was easier to call them Pumbaa. After all, who didn't know Pumbaa? Skye agreed with seeing the wild boars. She also used to be a huge fan of Pumbaa!

"Hold the bottle, baby and hop on," she said to Charlie who wrapped her legs around Skye's waist and her around the young hacker's neck; her small chin resting on her shoulder. "Hold on tight," And Skye got up walking towards new adventures with Charlie on her back.

* * *

"Sir, you wanted to see me," Ward said, not wanting to wait for Coulson's permission. "Oh, Director Fury!" he said, surprised. He didn't know that he was here.

"Agent Ward," Fury merely said.

Grant's eyes passed to Fury to Coulson a few times, before setting on Coulson. He could feel a certain tension in the air. Whatever it was happening in this office seemed to be pretty intense.

"Agent Ward, I would like you to go with Agent Hill who is currently waiting in one of our car," Coulson ordered, though somehow unpleased by the decision. "Agent Hill was given order to take Charlotte Benson and to bring her to the SHIELD."

Ward was shocked but he didn't show it in any way. He knew how to remain stonily indifferent when he had to—and the presence of the Director of the SHIELD was one of this crucial moments.

"And Skye doesn't know about that I assume," He guessed.

"She doesn't," Coulson affirmed with a nod. "That's why you're going along. Skye may not take it very well and I want you to make sure that she gets back here all in one piece."

She was going to take it badly, for sure!

"Of course, sir," He agreed. He spun around, ready to leave but he turned back to face Fury who looked at him puzzled, waiting for any question that was about to come out any time soon. "Sir, if I may ask, how long is Charlie going to stay at SHIELD HQ?"

"I don't have to answer this question, Agent Ward," Fury lashed out. "But I can tell you that the child will stay as long as she will have to."

* * *

"Skye, Skye, Skye!" Charlie shouted, running towards her. "Did you see that? They ate in my hands. The ducks ate in my hands!"

Grinning, Skye picked Charlie up just before her small form crashed into her legs, swinging the child up, making sure she didn't fall though. Roaring with laughing, Charlie opened her arms to either side of her. "I'm a fairy. I'm flying just like a fairy."

Laughing at her baby sister's words, Skye reiterated the action a few more times before setting down a still giggling Charlie. "What do you want to see now, baby?"

"Cwocodiles!" Charlie grabbed her hands and dragged her along. "Come on, Skye!"

Skye smiled, delighted and let herself being dragged by a four-year-old child.

Apparently, today, this kid couldn't be worn out.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Agent Ward?" Maria Hill suddently, fed up with the general silence that set into the car.

Grant—who were looking through the window— couldn't help but give away a tiny smile when he heard 'Agent Ward' excaping from Maria's mouth. "Seriously? Agent Ward?"

Her gaze fixed on the road, she didn't look at him but she certainly rolled her eyes. "You don't seem alright, _Grant_."

"Charlie's being taken away," he replied. "We all got used to having her around. It won't be the same without her daily tantrums and giggles."

"She's just a child," Maria said, simply. Because she didn't understand. She wasn't there. She didn't know Charlie how they did. She didn't know how Charlie had them all wrapped around her little fingers. "You guys are agents. We _are_. We don't do babysitting."

Ward sighed. "What are you going to do to her anyway?" he asked, because he wanted to make sure that wherever she will be, she will be fine. But in some ways, if Skye wasn't with her, she couldn't be fine. He was sure of that. "Because she's just a child. You—we don't get to ruin someone so little."

Honestly, Maria wish she had an answer—one of those answer that didn't scare you, one of those answer that could sort of reassure you but she didn't have any.

"I'm sorry but I don't know."

The rest of the trip was a dead silence.

* * *

"Did you have fun today, baby?" Skye asked, smiling though she already knew the answer.

Charlie ate the last bit of her chocolate ice cream before replied. "Yes, that was too cool and—oh look, it's Wawd!" Charlie pointed at the man situated at the entrance of the Zoo.

Skye looked straight to where Charlie was actually pointing. And indeed, it was Ward. However, he seemed to be with another person—a woman dressed up with a black suit. Just like any SHIELD agents. Skye's heart missed a beat. She tried to catch Charlie's arm but the toddler ran off towards Ward.

"Wawd!" Charlie screamed, jumping into his arms. "Today was so cool. We have a lot of fun wif Skye and wif the monkeys and all. I gave food to the ducks. That was reeeeeally cool," Charlie told him in a very long breath. "Next time, you can come with us, you know."

"I would love that, Charlie," he replied sincerely, praying so that there would be a next time. "Charlie, this is Maria, " he pointed the finger at the woman next to him. "And this is Charlie. She's hum my friend," He added then.

"Hello," Charlie said, suddently shy. She didn't like strangers.

Maria just smiled. "Hey Charlie."

Skye who was now up to them, didn't even greet Ward and held her arms out to take the child but he didn't give her Charlie. And Skye didn't like that—not at all. "Ward, give her to me," Her voice was calm and steady, not wanting to freak Charlie out. She kept her eyes on Ward. "Please"

He shook his head. "Sorry, Skye," He passed Charlie to Maria who at first looked at him confused but she ended up holding Charlie in her arms. "Don't leave yet."

"Leave? _Leave_?" Skye repeated, her voice getting an inch higher but Ward grabbed her arm and put her aside to talk.

"Skye—"

She took her arm out of his grip. "What do you mean by 'don't leave yet'?"

He tried to reach for her again but she stepped back.

"Skye—"

She shook her head. "What is she doing here?"

"Skye—"

"She's taking Charlie away, isn't she?" She deduced, putting her arms around her in order to keep herself together. "It's gonna happen. I won't let you!"

"Skye, don't do that," Ward said, trying to calm her down. "You're gonna scare her and you know what happens to Charlie when she's scared. You don't want that to happen right?"

She shook her head, trying to compose herself but it was hard when she knew that her mainstay was going to be taken away from her. "But she needs me. I need her too. She's gonna be scared without me—I don't want her to be scared."

"Then reassure her. That's your job as sister," Ward reminded her. "You're her favorite person. She trusts you, Skye." He glanced at Maria who apparead to be in a great conversation with the child. Charlie could get anyone around her finger. He silently said Maria to let go the child. "Time to say goodbye."

Goodbye.

The word itself made her feel dizzy.

* * *

Maria put Charlie down and Skye knelt down in front of the running child. She held Charlie tight against her when Charlie's tiny body came crashing into hers before pulling away.

Gently, she strocked Charlie's soft cheek and then put some of her dark brown locks behind her ears. Her big blue eyes were looking at Skye with so much intensity that all that Skye wanted to take in her arms and run away. But she couldn't do that because eventually, they would find them and she would take her baby away from her for good—because right now, it was just for awhile and then she'll get Charlie back, right?

"Charlie, baby, for now. . . for now, you have to go with Maria," Skye said, her voice thick with emotion. She held on Charlie's tiny hands to keep her own hands from shaking. "But while you'll be with her, can you do something for me?" Her voice was starting to crack and Charlie nodded, eargerly but frowing a bit. Skye looked sad. "I want you to remember how much I love you, baby."

Charlie's face brightened considerably. "You wove me? "She asked, clearly surprised. "Like for real?"

Skye just realized that she hadn't said 'I love you' to the child—except when the toddler was usually fast asleep and that the exterior world had no effect on her anymore.

"Yeah, Charlie, I love you," Skye said, trying to smile. Burning tears rolled into her eyes. "I love you very much."

"More than chocolate ice cream?" Charlie knew how much Skye was fond of chocolate ice cream and she had heard Skye said she loved them very much more than a couple of times.

Skye's heart broke a bit at this point. "So much more than chocolate ice cream, baby, so much more," Skye chocked between a laugh and a sob. "Can you give me a hug baby? You give the bestest hugs ever."

Charlie giggled and Skye was thinking how much she was going to miss them. Her giggles. Charlie threw her small arms around her sister's neck and closed her eyes. "I wove you more than chocolate icre cream too. You're like a superhero, always making things bester. So I wove you too."

Skye buried her face into her baby sister's hair and inhaled this sweet and innoncent smell that was so distincly Charlie. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so badly.

"You're my favorite person in the whole wide world," Skye said, her eyes blurred with tears, holding Charlie tighter. She couldn't let her go. She didn't want to. "My favorite person. _Forever_. You got a very important place in my heart and nobody is gonna ever take that place, I promise, baby. I promise." It was like the world has stopped. For now; it was just her and Charlie. As long as Charlie was with her, she felt safe.

"Can we go home now? I wanna play with my Iron Man doll and Jack the pirate?" Charlie whispered in her ears. "I missed 'em a lot today."

Skye, relunctly, pulled away. "I'm sorry baby, but I told you that you had to go with Maria for now."

"I don't wanna go," Charlie admitted. "I wanna stay with you."

"I want it too," Skye breathed, sadness burning her throat. "But you have to. Just for a little while."

"But tomowow we can play?" Charlie slowly asked, curling her fingers in Skye's hair. Her eyes were shinning with so much trust towards Skye that it made it even harder to let her go.

And Skye just nodded, uncapable to say no to the toddler. She took Charlie in a last embrace and the toddler let out a contented sight when she melt into her bestest sister's embrace. "Don't forget how much I love you, baby. Just don't forget."

"I won't," Charlie whispered back, holding Skye as tight as she could. "Miss you already."

This time, Skye let some tears fall down. "Miss you more, baby."

* * *

"Bye, Skye!" Charlie screamed, waving her goodbye happily unaware of what had just happened. "See you tomowow!"

Skye felt the world under her feet was trembling. Or maybe it was just her body. Because they had taken her away and she didn't even know if she got to see Charlie again.

"Bye, baby," she whispered back when Charlie's small face disappeared in the SUV. "Oh my god, oh my god... I let her go, I just let her go," Her lungs weren't working very well because she felt like she couldn't breath. Her eyes were full of tears and she squeezed her fist upon her heart because it hurt. It hurt so much that she cried.

"Skye. . ." Ward breathed, feeling so sorry for her. Because he knew how attached Skye had get to Charlie, he knew how important the child was in her life now and letting her go was probably the hardest thing she had to do so far.

"Don't—just don't," she said, between two sobs. "I didn't keep my promise. I pinky-promised her and I didn't keep my promise. I didn't. . ." She kept saying it over, over and over.

He kept his mouth shut and pulled Skye's fragile body against his. Her head against his chest, he just hold her while she was crying out her pain.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_I suppose you all have watched the new episode. I hate S.H.I.E.L.D. What they've done to Coulson. Damn Fury! Oh hey, I love May, she's such a badass._**

**_Reviews ? :D_**


	11. Burning wrath

**_Hey!_**

**_I've been wondering for the past few days if every family had that pretty annoying relative who makes you feel bad about anything you do, who pisses you off just by being in the same room, who spends all her/his time criticizing and judging anything or anyone. My aunt is like that and she's just too annoying. She can kill your mood just by breathing. Making me want to stop writing and staying away from any relatives. Let's just say I've been in a bad for a few days now._**

**_Brief...I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply personally to each of you. But believe me, each review is read and very appreciated._**

**_Many thanks to : Chloee0x0, melodie568, bellapaige88, ilikehats2, Jazzybeardancer, Sparkygirl123, Zack, Lili Lina, Ealasaid Una, popy380, FouTrisOnFire, Guest. You guys are the best!_**

**_For the ones who don't have a ffnet account :_**

**_Zack : Thanks for sticking with me :)_**

**_Lili Lina : You're new and thanks for reviewing ;)_**

**_popy380 : I read each of your review. Thanks a lot. And just, bear with me okay, I'm not a native. Thanks again sweetie._**

**_Guest : I hate seeing Skye that sad too :/ I'll try to make it to her. Thanks for the review._**

**_._**

**_Okay, I'm done with the blablabla._**

**_Enjoy the update even if it's short !_**

**_._**

* * *

**11 - Burning wrath.**

* * *

"YOU ARE A FUCKING HEARTLESS BITCH!" Skye yelled at May, quickly walking towards the agent.

May spun around and her hard face crashed into Skye's furious fist. There was a crack. May swayed backwards holding her sore face while Skye, from her part, was holding her sore hand. But she hadn't had enough. She had never gone through so much anger towards anyone and she needed to let it out. She wanted to give May a great piece of her mind.

"You told them! It's your fault if they took her! You—evil bitch," she launched forward, ready to hit May once again but two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, keeping her from getting to May. "Let me go! Let me go, Ward!"

"Stop it, Skye!"

She struggled but he didn't let go of her. He knew May. He hadn't glanced at her once so far, but he knew her—better than anyone else on this plane except from Coulson maybe. She always hit back—no matter who you were, she always hit back and Skye couldn't face a normal May, let alone a very pissed May. The agent could easily put Skye in hospital with her eyes closed and without moving any finger.

"Calm down, Skye!" Ward hissed, his arm still firm around her. He finally glanced at May. "You okay?"

May looked almost offended by the question. As though Skye could actually hurt her. That girl hit like a girl—a little girl. "Fine," she replied, clearly pissed. "She tries that again and I'll break her neck. It's a promise."

She left the room without adding anything.

"If I let you go, you won't go after her to try to beat her ass, right?" Ward asked, unsure of Skye's next movements. "Because it's a miracle she actually didn't punch you back but if I were you I wouldn't try that again. Her fists aren't that amical. Trust me on that."

Annoyed, she sighed and furiously put away her hair that had fallen in front of her face. "Fine, just let me go."

As soon as she was out of his grasp, she hit him hard in his shoulder, totally mad at him from keeping her to hit May. "Ouch!" She cried out, holding her hand. The crack she had previously heard was her hand breaking.

May's face broke her hand.

She broke her hand puncking May.

Could the situation getting any more pathetic?

Skye glanced at Ward, and she found him trying hard not to laugh. "Don't! Don't you dare making fun of me. This isn't funny. It is _not_!" She yelled at him. Because it wasn't. It wasn't funny. Charlie was gone. Charlie was all alone. Her heart hurt and cried out for Charlie. "It's not, it's not, it's not," she said over, and over, feeling her tears coming up.

Ward's smile completely faded away when he noticed she was really crying. "Skye—"

"Don't," Skye snapped, wipping her tears away. "Don't say you're sorry."

He just nodded and slowly came closer, afraid she would, once again, step back. "Here," he took her hand. "Let me patch you up."

* * *

"You shoudn't have done that, you know. . . " Ward said, letting her hand go after banding her hand. ". . . punching her!"

She looked at him. "Are you defending her? She told them. She is the one who said to SHIELD about Charlie."

"You lied to them in the first place," He contractided her, waiting for her reaction. "Fooling them with a fake file, huh?"

Her eyes went wide and he swore he had heard her brain turn off.

"I so did not," Skye mumbled, trying to find her words. How come everyone knew everything about eveyone on this plane? "I just asked Fitz-Simmons to help me out. It wasn't a big deal, really—well, you know—I mean, okay, okay, don't look at me like that," she surrended, hating his meanful gaze on her. "I sorta lied but she's just a child. I don't trust SHIELD about anything and especially not when it comes to Charlie."

He understood her, and her fears. "They won't hurt her. SHIELD may be scary but they have limits. Children are off limits. I assure you that they won't hurt her."

"How can you know that?" Skye said back, unconvinced. SHIELD was impredictable. She was afraid for Charlie. Children always tripped. And Skye knew that one wrong move and you could be dead without knowing it. "She's alone over there! When she scares her powers got all crazy. I'm not with her to calm her down or to kiss her better. How can you tell me that they won't hurt when May was ready to do so a few weeks ago?"

"Because Charlie isn't the first uncontrollable child that SHIELD has to deal with," Ward told her and gently patted her shoulder. "Trust me when I say they won't hurt her."

She stared at him, trying to read him. Still unconvinced, she nodded though because he was her SO and she trusted him, with her life, so she could try to trust him on this. "What did you mean by Charlie isn't the first uncontrollable child that SHIELD has to deal with?" she suddently asked, his previous words echoeing in her mind. "Are SHIELD into children traffic or something? They couldn't get any creepier." she joked. She needed to joke.

But he didn't even smile. Apparently, it was a very serious thing. "It's classified. All I know is that SHIELD always keep an eye on people with special abilities and even more on children because they are the more manipulable and SHIELD isn't willing that wrong people get to these special people, let alone some innoncent kids."

His serious didn't reassure her even a bit. "Is someone after these children?" Skye asked, feeling that this conversation was turning weirder and weirder. "After Charlie?"

He couldn't say anything since he didn't know anything. "It's classified."

_Classified._

To her, this meant that she had to ask Coulson.

* * *

"Is someone after Charlie?" Skye asked, bursting into her boss' office. Coulson was currently working on some old files, looking up at Skye, confused.

He closed his file. "Excuse me?"

Closing the door behind, Skye moistened her lips, trying to find her words. "Is someone after Charlie? Is she in danger and that's why they took her?"

Coulson sighed.

"Sit down," he simply said.

Skye did what she was told.

"As far as I know, Charlie is not in any kind of danger. She's just fine," Coulson informed her and Skye let out a heavy breath, feeling like the huge weight on her chest just dissapeared. "However, she may be in danger someday." Skye bit her lips but stayed quiet. Coulson wasn't done. "As you know SHIELD has kept a close eye on some people with great skills—"

"The famous list," Skye cut him off.

Coulson gave her a smirk. "Yes, the famous list as you call it but SHIELD has another list which only have children's names on it. Children with special abilites as you guess," he paused and could swear that her brain was working on its own. She was about to ask something but he carried on. "These seven past months, several of those kids have been kidnapped. We found some of them but the kidnappers are still out there—"

"Were they dead?" Skye asked in a serious tone. "When you found them, were they dead?" She didn't know where that question came from. She always thought that SHIELD and dead were two things that came along. Then, she just asked away. Not really thinking about the response that was coming too.

"Yes," He wanted to lie as if he wanted to protected from world's cruelty but he prefered to honesty over lies. "They were five. Three were dead and the two others died two days later. They had been injected some unknown substance that made their hearts stopped beating. They didn't want the children to give any informations that could have helped to track them down."

Skye remained wordless while all the informations sank in. Her blood ran cold and she looked at Coulson through his eyes. "Charlie. . . she's on that list, isn't she?"

"She is."

Her heart missed a beat. "They're after her."

"It's a possibility, Skye," Coulson affirmed. "But nothing is sure. SHIELD has been watching Charlie over for months. They had an eye on her every second. So far, nothing wrong has been detected."

Coulson's words reassured her. If something wrong had happened, SHIELD would have been capable to intervene at anytime. But those new informations taken into account, Skye immediately felt anger burning her blood.

"You always had an eye on her, right?" Skye repeated, venom in her mouth. "Then, why the hell did you let her with her_ fucking_ parents who treated her like _shit_? Why did you let her being so miserable? You could have done something—_anything_! Why did you let them do this to her? She is a kid. A _fucking_ kid. She's been through hell and she isn't even five!"

He had been waiting for her reaction—but yet, he hadn't thought that she was going to blow up just like that. An agent was supposed to be calm in any situations and Skye was far from being calm. Actually, she was being all hysterical.

"I was given order," Coulson told her, as though it fixed everything. But of course, it didn't. It never fixed anything. "This is a part of being an agent. Always following orders though sometimes, it might appear quite difficult. An good agent knows how to stay focus and doesn't let his feelings influence his judgments."

Skye stood up, completetly shocked by Coulson's answers. He could have helped Charlie, he could have gotten her out of her misery but he didn't. He just followed orders even if it meant to let her die, drowned in her own bathtub.

"Then maybe it means I will never be a good agent," Skye answered, meaning each words that came out of her dry mouth. "Or maybe, I will never be an agent at all."

She spun around, not sending him a second glance and left the room, without forgetting to slam the door behind her.

"Well, it went pretty well," Coulson whispered to himself.

* * *

**_.  
._**

**_I'm back to the university soon. I so didn't miss the place but at least, over there I won't see any relatives of my crazy family! I guess it'll be five by five ;)  
_**

**_Review?_**

**_Thanks again for everything!_**

**_PS : VictoriousLAgirl247, hang in there. Stay strong!_**


End file.
